Obligado a odiar
by LilyDarkBlack
Summary: Draco Malfoy ha vivido obligado a odiar desde que tiene uso de razón... un plan diabólico lo cambiará todo...
1. Amanecer marcado

**Capítulo 1: Amanecer marcado**

Avanzamos por un frondoso bosque. La calma reina en el ambiente, al fondo vemos una mansión digna de un rey, que, sin embargo, permanece casi en su totalidad, oculta entre sombras. Sí, he dicho "casi" en la planta superior, en la torre más alta se aprecia una danzante luz al otro lado de la ventana.

Se trata de la mansión de los Malfoy. Supongo que conoces a los Malfoy... si no, daré por sentado que eres muggle.

Lucius y Narcissa son prácticamente los dos magos de sangre limpia más orgullosos de ello. Sólo conozco a una persona más orgullosa de ser sangre limpia que los Malfoy: Bellatrix Lestrange, pero de ella hablaremos más adelante.

La verdad, querido lector, es que pretendo contarte lo que le sucedió al hijo de Lucius, Draco Malfoy cuando quiso ser libre. Sólo conozco una forma de libertad, la posibilidad de vivir la vida que tú quieres, no la que los demás deciden que has de vivir. Draco sólo tenía una opción, odiar a todo aquel cuya sangre fuera inferior. Ahora está ahí, detrás de la ventana que tiene la luz. Sólo piensa en una cosa: el dolor que le produce la marca tenebrosa. Draco Malfoy es un mortífago, si tampoco sabes lo que es esto, tal vez no te interese esta historia, pero si quieres saberlo, significa que está destinado a servir a Lord Voldemort... para siempre.

¡Draco despierta! Draco oyó a su madre llamarlo, no había dormido en toda la noche, pero no tenía fuerzas para levantarse, o se daba prisa o no cogería el expreso de Hogwarts en el andén 9 y tres cuartos. Su madre entró en la habitación hablando sin parar, que si hace muy buen día, que si esto que si lo otro... Te he dejado la maleta en la cocina-dijo Narcisa Malfoy. ¿En qué cocina?-preguntó Draco.  
La mansión de los Malfoy era laberíntica, era tan grande que tenía incluso varias cocinas, de 6 plantas y con un jardín enorme, Draco la odiaba. Siempre le gustaba volver a Hogwarts, allí no tenía que pasar el día escuchando a su padre hablar de Voldemort, de los mortífagos, de Azkaban, de dementores... pero sobre todo de Snape. Snape había defraudado mucho a Lucius Malfoy cuando los traicionó, ese mismo verano, mandaron a Snape matar a un alumno de Hogwarts pero él se negó, aunque todos lo habían perseguido él había huido... en el colegio, era el ojito derecho de Lucius aunque bueno, era como una especie de elfo doméstico, hacía todo lo que le pedías.

Por supuesto, Draco jamás admitiría que le gustaba estar en Hogwarts. Bajó a la cocina, donde los elfos domésticos le habían preparado el desayuno. Su madre dijo: ¿qué pasó ayer? Draco le enseñó la marca tenebrosa y a su madre no le hizo falta ninguna explicación más. Ya eres como tu padre- dijo con desprecio, estarás orgulloso ¿no?

Mamá sabes que no ha sido culpa mía. Tienes razón dijo Narcisa, pero tu padre... En ese momento, Lucius Malfoy entró por la puerta. Su madre calló de inmediato.  
Draco no comprendía porque sus padres se habían casado... eran tan diferentes... Su padre era mortífago, y su madre, en cambio... odiaba esa forma de vida, además desde que su padre había salido de Azkaban ese verano (Draco no sabía como) su madre parecía esconderse por los rincones. Draco sospechaba que su madre tenía miedo, por eso se casó con su padre, estaban prometidos, Narcisa no se atrevió a hacer frente a su familia para no casarse con Lucius. Y él, Draco, ¿se atrevería? Cuando era más pequeño, su padre le dijo que lo había prometido con Samantha Lestrange, aunque fuera su prima porque dijo su padre, quedan tan pocos magos de sangre limpia que no importa que sea tu prima. Draco odiaba a sus tíos, odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con su familia excepto a su madre. No se imaginaba casándose con una chica como aquella, seguro que dentro de poco sería mortífaga, si no lo era ya (Draco no sabía cuantos años tenía ella). De hecho, apenas hablaba con sus tíos y a su prima ni siquiera la conocía. Seguramente iría a Durmstrang, ya que como su padre le había recordado, si hubiera ido él allí no habría tenido que pasar verano practicando hechizos... Además el director de Durmstrang, Igor Karkarov y su padre eran amigos. "Eran" había dicho hasta que Karkarov se escapó al igual que Snape, igual que todos lo que tenían la suerte de poder escapar... Pero su madre no quiso que él fuera allí, está demasiado lejos, dijo. Pero Draco sabía la verdadera razón. Cuando él entró a Hogwarts, deseaba convertirse en un mortífago. Su madre esperaba que allí lo hicieran cambiar de idea...

Pero Draco se juntó, entonces con Crabbe y Goyle y sólo cambió de idea el curso pasado cuando su tía mató a ese Sirius Black, no es que le cayera bien pero creía que estaban emparentados de alguna manera... además Black mira que ocurrírsele ir al ministerio de magia... y en realidad Draco también sentía curiosidad por conocer la profecía esa de la que le había hablado su padre.  
¡Draco! Gritó su padre ya te has quedado embobado otra vez. ¿Se puede saber en qué piensas? En nada padre-dijo Draco vámonos a la estación. ¿Ya tienes todo el equipaje?-sí. Pues ponlo en el coche.  
Diez minutos después llegaron a la estación King Cross y Draco se despidió de su padre que le dijo: Ándate con cuidado, no te arremangues a túnica. Draco bajó la cabeza pero no dijo nada.

Por fin subió al expreso de Hogwarts y éste se puso en marcha. Crabbe y Goyle lo alcanzaron enseguida. ¡Eh Draco! ¿Vamos a sentarnos? Sí, claro, respondió Draco con desgana. Se sentaron en un vagón bastante alejado de la puerta. A los cinco minutos, pasaron Harry, Ron y Hermione. "Eh, sangre sucia"-dijo Draco y salió fuera al pasillo. ¿Veis? Os dije que mi padre no tardaría en salir de Azkaban. Será porque no lo soportaban ni los dementores- dijo Harry. Sí, ¿cuánto ha tenido que pagar para que lo suelten?-preguntó Hermione. Más del que Weasley pueda pagar vendiendo su casa-repuso Draco. ¡No te metas con mi familia! Dijo Ron acaloradamente mientras que Harry y Hermione lo sujetaban por los brazos. Nos veremos en Hogwarts-dijo Draco con una sonrisa. Sí lárgate Malfoy- dijo Harry. Malfoy entró en un compartimento y pensó tenéis razón, ha tenido que pagar mucho para salir de la cárcel, ójala no lo hubiera hecho. En ese momento, Ginny cruzó el pasillo, vaya, ahora la estúpida hermanita del pobretón-pensó Draco pero no dijo nada. Pocas horas después, el tren llegaba a Hogsmeade.


	2. Regreso a Hogwarts

**Capítulo 2: Regreso a Hogwarts**

¡Bienvenidos un año más a Hogwarts!-dijo la profesora McGonagall, con fingida alegría. Todos miraron a su alrededor, había cintas negras por todas partes. ¿Profesora? ¿Las cintas...?-preguntó Hermione. Un chico de Hufflepuff ha muerto-dijo la profesora, se llamaba Kevin Whitby, tenía 17 años.

Draco notó como le subían los colores. Yo he matado a ese chico-pensó, pero no quería hacerlo. ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó Crabbe. Eh, no, no sólo estaba pensando.

Se abrieron las puertas y todos empezaron a entrar al gran comedor. Como cada año, el sombrero seleccionador, cantó una canción para iniciar la selección de los alumnos para sus respectivas casas. Los alumnos se sentaban uno por uno en el taburete, frente a la mesa de los profesores, se ponían en la cabeza el sombrero seleccionador, y éste gritaba a todo el comedor el nombre de la casa a la que estaba destinado. La profesora McGonagall empezó a leer los nombres:  
BROWN, SUSAN  
¡GRYFFINDOR!-gritó el sombrero. Draco cogió el plato de la mesa y se puso a darle vueltas. Miró a la mesa de Griffindor por lo que parecía, Susan era hermana de Lavender Brown, que la miraba muy orgullosa.

BRANSTON, LAURA  
¡HUFFLEPUFF!  
Oyó el siguiente nombre. Se le cayó el plato de las manos:  
LESTRANGE, SAMANTHA  
¡SLYTHERIN!  
Se quedó mirándola fijamente, no fue el único, Samantha tenía los ojos de un verde brillante que contrastaba con su piel morena. Tenía el pelo muy oscuro y rizado. Y no tenía cuerpo de niña. En verdad es muy hermosa-se dijo Draco. Miró de nuevo a la mesa de Griffindor, Neville y Harry miraban a Samantha alucinados y Harry pensaba: te voy a hacer la vida imposible, desearas estar muerta, tan muerta como Sirius. Eso será si yo no lo impido, Potter- pensó Draco, adivinando los pensamientos de Harry.

¿Esa no es la prima de Malfoy?-preguntó Ron. -Sí, claro-dijo Harry, como no, la primita querida. En la mesa de Slytherin, Samantha se había sentado al lado de Draco.-¡Hola!-dijo, soy Samantha Lestrange pero supongo que ya lo has oído y tú eres...  
Terry Boot, dijo Draco, diciendo el primer nombre que le pasó por la cabeza. Menos mal que me ha tocado en Slytherin. Si me hubiera tocado en Hufflepuff, yo creo que me iría, ¿no te parece? Qué raro, es lo mismo que dije yo antes de entrar a Hogwarts-pensó Draco. Sí, supongo-dijo.  
Oye, ¿sabes que no estás nada mal?, si no estuviera prometida...

Vaya, pues gracias pero es que a mí me gusta una chica de Ravenclaw que... dijo Draco como evadiéndose. Ah, bueno no pasa nada, yo estoy prometida, ¿a que no imaginas con quien? Seguro que sí-pensó Draco. No, dijo en cambio, ¿con quién? Pero Samantha no pudo terminar porque se oyó un carraspeo detrás. Hola Pansy-dijo Draco. Samantha, ésta es Pansy Parkinson. Ah, hola-dijo Samantha tendiéndole la mano. ¿Eres hija de los Lestrange?-preguntó Pansy, sorprendida. Sí, claro, ¿por qué? No, por nada dijo Pansy, mirando a Draco, de reojo. Bueno, Draco, ¿nos vamos a clase? ¿Cómo lo has llamado?-preguntó Samantha, se llama Terry ¿no? Terry- dijo Pansy. ¡No!, es Draco Malfoy ¿lo conoces? Bueno, ahora sí, -dijo Samantha poniéndose muy roja.

Esa noche, Draco tuvo un sueño muy raro. Salía con Pansy pero Samantha le decía a ella que no podía salir con él porque tenían que estar juntos hasta que la muerte los separara y entonces volvía Kevin Whitby, que había resucitado y le lanzaba Avada Kedabra. Y Samantha le decía a Pansy que si quería ya podía salir con él.


	3. Descubierto

**Capítulo 3: Descubierto**

Draco se despertó sobresaltado y descubrió que ya era hora de su primera clase, pociones, con los de Gryffindor. Draco salió de la sala común y atravesó el pasillo de las mazmorras. Entonces se encontró con Samantha de frente. Ésta se puso colorada y murmuró: -Buenos días. -Buenos días- dijo Draco. Entonces aparecieron: Harry, Ron y Hermione. -¡Hala! Harry Potter-exclamó Samantha, sorprendida. Sí, ¿te sorprende que tu madre no me haya matado también?-preguntó Harry. Sí, me sorprende que no lleves escrito mortífaga en la frente-dijo Ron. Pero Draco se interpuso.- ¡No os metáis con ella!-dijo, arremangándose la túnica y sacando la varita. ¿Qué nos vas a hacer?-preguntó Hermione con sorna. Os voy a... -empezó Draco pero se interrumpió bruscamente cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía los brazos descubiertos. Demasiado tarde. Ellos no habían visto nada, pero Snape sí, acababa de llegar en aquel momento y dijo: Draco, ven a mi despacho. Harry, Ron y Hermione se sorprendieron mucho, Harry dijo: qué raro que lo vaya a castigar a él. Profesor-dijo Samantha, rápidamente, él no ha tenido la culpa, deje que le explique... ¡NO NECESITA EXPLICARME NADA, SEÑORITA LESTRANGE! Draco, no voy a repetirlo. Draco pasó rápidamente por delante de los otros. Se imaginaba porqué lo había llamado Snape pero decidió hacerse el tonto...  
Entró al despacho de Snape. ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó. Súbete las mangas de la túnica, Draco, - dijo Snape simplemente.

Pero...-balbuceó Draco.

¡No hay peros!-bramó el profesor-¡obedece!

Draco lo hizo y la marca tenebrosa de su antebrazo quedó, entonces al descubierto.

Draco, me has decepcionado.-dijo Snape.

Hubiera sido mejor que hubiera gritado, esas palabras le dolieron a Draco como una bofetada. No sabía porque pero no podía mirar a Snape a los ojos.

Verá-dijo entrecortadamente-mi padre... yo...

Tú no haces frente a tu padre porque tienes miedo-dijo Snape. Había puesto el dedo en la llaga. Draco bajó la cabeza. Notó que le subían los colores.

¿Es que usted no le tiene miedo a mi padre?-preguntó Draco. Entonces ¿por qué se esconde?

Snape se levantó de su silla como impulsado por un resorte y Draco supo en ese momento que había ido demasiado lejos.

Yo no tengo tratos con mortífagos-dijo Snape fríamente. ¡FUERA DE MI DESPACHO! Draco salió con la cabeza baja y pasó toda la clase ausente, mirando al vacío. Snape lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando. La poción multijugos le salió de un color rojo sangre que poco tenía que ver con el original. Era la primera vez que le pasaba eso, él solía ser bueno en pociones de hecho, en sus TIMOS había conseguido una E en esta asignatura. Cuando se acabó la clase, dejó la poción sobre la mesa de Snape que no dijo nada. Suspender pociones no es mi mayor problema en este momento.-pensó Draco.

Cuando salió de la clase, se encontró con Pansy Parkinson y se puso a hablar con ella. Y, ¿cómo va todo?-preguntó ella.

Mejor no preguntes.-dijo Draco.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?-interrogó ella.

Ya te lo contaré... otro día- repuso Draco, simplemente.

¿Es por Samantha?-volvió a preguntar ella, siempre le había gustado Draco y sentía una gran curiosidad por saber si a él degustaba realmente su prima.

¿Qué sabes tú de Samantha?-dijo Draco.

Lo que tú me contaste un día, que tu padre te prometió con ella.

Pero a mí ella no me gusta-se defendió él.

Yo creía que te caía bien-dijo Pansy.

¡Pues, no, creías mal! Estoy harto de hacer todo lo que quiere mi padre.

Draco... -empezó Pansy. A mí me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo. Y dicho esto, empezó a besarlo. Al principio Draco no reaccionó pero luego le devolvió el beso. Empezaron a besarse apasionadamente. Pero entonces ella le subió un poco la manga de la túnica y... descubrió la marca tenebrosa. Empezó a gritar. ¡Draco! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

No, por favor, esto otra vez no-pensó Draco. Si alguien se entera mi padre va a matarme. Pansy, escúchame, no se lo digas a nadie.

¿Qué, como no se lo voy a decir a nadie?-gritó ella, totalmente fuera de sí- ¿Tú estás loco? Y salió corriendo en dirección al despacho de Dumbledore. Draco, desesperado, miró hacia el otro extremo del pasillo y alcanzó a ver un mechón de pelo rizado. Era Samantha. ¿Cuánto habría visto?

**_reviews:_** Gracias Karla Laurence!!!! me alegro muchísimo de que te guste mi ff. Al principio no es muy bueno, pero la gente que lo ha leído me ha dicho que luego se pone más interesante. Bueno, espero que sigas leyendo. Ahí te dejo un capítulo. Gracias otra vez!!


	4. Con ella no

**Capítulo 4: Con ella no**

Draco corrió tras ella.

¡Samantha!-gritó, ¡Samantha!, espera.

¿A qué quieres que espere? ¿A que vea como te besas con medio colegio a mis espaldas?

No estamos saliendo ni nada de eso-dijo Draco tajantemente.

¿Es necesario que te recuerde que tú no eres nada sin tu padre, y que estás prometido con migo? –preguntó Samantha, sabiendo que estaba hurgando donde más dolía.

No es verdad que yo no sea nada sin mi padre- repuso el chico, molesto por la acusación de su prima.

¿Ah no?-volvió a interrogar su prima-¿No acudes siempre a papaíto cuando tienes un problema? ¿Sabes algo?-inquirió samantha. Y se acercó hasta rozar su oído para decirle susurrando: Tu padre no podrá defenderte delante de Lord Voldemort.

Samantha, ayúdame, por favor, si Pansy se lo cuenta a Dumbledore...

Pobrecito, mírale parece un niño llamando a su mamá. Pero, está bien, te ayudaré. Y, sin decir una palabra más, salió corriendo tras Pansy Parkinson. Draco salió corriendo tras ellas y cuando Samantha le dio alcance, dirigió la varita a sus ojos y exclamó: ¡OBLIVIATE! Draco se quedó sorprendido, había que ser un mago muy poderoso para lanzar un hechizo desmemorizador que surtiera efecto. Pero, sorprendentemente, Samantha lo consiguió. De pronto, la voz de Pansy rompió el silencio.

-Hola, Draco, ¿Qué haces por aquí?-dijo.

¡Gracias, Samantha, dijo Draco, no sé lo que hubiera hecho sin ti!

Hubieras hecho lo mismo, respondió Samantha, aunque no lo creas, eres un mago más poderoso que ese idiota de Harry Potter.

Podríamos llevarnos bien, después de todo, somos familia-propuso Draco, percatándose de que era mejor no tener problemas con aquella chica.

Yo no quiero ser tu prima, dijo Samantha de mal talante. No quiero ser prima de alguien que ni siquiera es capaz de enamorar a una chica, porque te recuerdo que estamos prometidos, no somos sólo primos.

Claro que soy capaz- respondió Draco- ¿Acaso lo dudas? ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?-preguntó con una sonrisa acercándose más a Samantha.

Hasta ahora no has conseguido nada conmigo-respondió Samantha, como si él no hubiera dicho nada. Yo no soy una de esas estúpidas chicas de aquí a las que puedes dominar con una simple mirada…y si yo no te gusto, demuéstramelo con otra chica.

¿Con qué chica?-preguntó Draco inmediatamente, herido en su orgullo.

Aún no lo sé pero te lo diré pronto.

¿Y si me niego?-preguntó Draco.

Digamos que tu "pequeño secreto" dejaría de serlo.

¿Me estás haciendo chantaje?-preguntó Draco.

Sí- respondió tranquilamente Samantha.

Esta contestación le demostró a Draco que estaba en su poder, tenía que hacer lo que ella quisiera, si no quería que su secreto fuera desvelado... Samantha pareció adivinar sus pensamientos porque dijo: mañana te diré que chica es, creo que tengo una ligera idea...

Esa noche Draco no durmió bien. Tenía continuas pesadillas en las que Samantha se levantaba sobre la mesa del gran comedor y decía: ¡atención, cuidado con el mortífago!-señalándolo a él- Al mismo tiempo, tenía miedo de lo que podía decir su padre si descubría que odiaba a Samantha.

¿Cuándo dejaré de tener sueños absurdos con ella?-se preguntó al despertarse bruscamente por la mañana. Me pregunto lo que será una vida tranquila... ¿Qué chica habrá elegido para que salga con ella? Me imagino que una con la que sea muy difícil. Espero que no sea esa pobretona de Ginny Weasley...

Draco se puso la túnica y salió de la sala común. Acababa de hacerlo cuando se encontró cara a cara con Samantha. Samantha no dijo nada, sólo hizo un gesto que indicaba claramente que la siguiera. Draco lo hizo y atravesaron las mazmorras en silencio.

Cuando subieron la gran escalera del vestíbulo, encontraron a Hermione Granger y a Ginny Weasley que bajaban en ese momento al gran comedor para desayunar. Bueno, dijo por fin Samantha, aquí la tienes. Lo sabía, dijo Draco indignado. La pobretona, te has pasado Samantha. Creo que no me has entendido bien, dijo Samantha tranquilamente, no me refería a Ginny Weasley sino a... Hermione Granger.

¿Qué?-preguntó Draco, sorprendido. ¿La sangre sucia de los dientes largos?  
Sí-respondió Samantha es la única que he encontrado que te va a ser difícil conquistar. Pero... pero... balbuceó Draco ¡ella me odia!  
Precisamente por eso-dijo Samantha maliciosamente.  
Draco pensó en negarse, una sangre sucia... eso iba en contra de todos sus principios... pero... entonces recordó la figura de Voldemort y accedió.  
Bien-dijo Samantha. Creo que empiezas a entenderlo...

Draco se dirigió hacia Hermione con decisión.

¡Buenos días Hermione!-exclamó.

Hermione lo miró de arriba a abajo y dijo: ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para llamarme por mi nombre, Malfoy?

Ginny lo miró con desprecio y dijo: ¡Esfúmate!

Sólo vengo a acompañaros al gran comedor-dijo Draco con una mueca de desprecio en los labios. Esa expresión que sólo guardaba para Hermione… esa expresión que su padre le enseñó muy temprano. ¿Quién tú?-preguntó Hermione- No gracias, tenemos mejores compañías.

Entonces aparecieron Harry y Ron y Draco tuvo que irse.

¿Qué estará tramando Malfoy?-pensó Hermione. ¿Acompañarme ÉL a desayunar?-que raro...

Así nunca conseguiré nada-pensó Draco. Si no hubiera aparecido ese... Potter. Tengo que hacerla creer que me gusta. Pero... ¿cómo? Ella sabe que la odio porque es una sangre sucia. Tengo que hacerla creer que he cambiado... que ya no quiero ser un mortífago... Pero sigo odiando a los sangre sucia, mi padre tenía razón en eso.


	5. El plan de Voldemort

**Capítulo 5: El plan de Voldemort**

De pronto, Draco sintió como la marca se enrojecía y le abrasaba la piel. Voldemort reclamaba a sus mortífagos... ¿Cómo podía llegar hasta él? Entonces, se acordó de cierto pasadizo del que una vez le habló Snape. Ese pasadizo arrancaba en el sauce boxeador de los terrenos de Hogwarts y llegaba hasta la casa de los gritos de Hogsmeade.  
Snape lo conocía muy bien, cuando iba a sexto, Sirius Black y sus amigos los merodeadores habían intentado matarlo allí, o al menos eso decía Snape. No hace mucho, cuando Draco iba a tercer curso, Snape había entrado allí, encontrando a Sirius de nuevo después de tanto tiempo...  
Pero Sirius había escapado y Snape, furioso, hubo de contárselo a alguien para desahogar su ira, alguien en quien confiara... ese alguien fue Draco.  
Después de lo que ocurrió con Peter Pettigrew, Snape le dijo que no siguiera nunca ese camino. Draco lo había prometido, pero...  
finalmente había tenido que faltar a su promesa.

Draco bajó a los terrenos y tocó el nudo del sauce boxeador con la varita. Esto se lo había contado Snape deliberadamente por si alguna vez él tenía que hacer uso de ese pasadizo... ahora agradecía su información, le estaba siendo muy útil...  
Atravesó el pasadizo, era bastante largo pero lo hizo corriendo, no se puede hacer esperar a Lord Voldemort. Finalmente se introdujo en la casa de los gritos. Conocía muy bien ese lugar era la casa donde Lord Voldemort pasó su infancia cuando aún era Tom Riddle. Allí se encontraban ya el resto de mortífagos y el propio Voldemort.

¡Draco! Dijo éste. Mi joven y prometedor mortífago. Draco se sorprendió ¿Por qué Voldemort manifestaba tan abiertamente sus sentimientos?  
Sé lo que estás pensando-dijo Voldemort. ¿Nunca te han enseñado oclumencia?-preguntó. Digo esto porque eres el más joven de mis mortífagos y el más entusiasta, además. ¿Cuántos años tienes?-preguntó.  
Dieciséis-respondió Draco.  
Sí, sabes oclumencia, sino no tendrías la marca. Úsala, la oclumencia es muy importante-lo recriminó Voldemort. Recuerda, no soy el único que puede leer la mente... Severus, por ejemplo, aunque sea un maldito traidor, sabe legilimencia. Pero vamos al grano-prosiguió Voldemort. Os he llamado, mis fieles mortífagos porque quiero que sepamos de una vez esa maldita profecía... esa que nos concierne a mí y al famoso Harry Potter...  
Para eso tendremos que atraerle hasta aquí y torturarle hasta que nos revele toda la maldita profecía palabra por palabra...  
Esta vez no podéis fallarme, seguro que os gusta esta situación tan poco como a mí, ese paladín, defensor de los "sangre sucia" que es Albus Dumbledore se está riendo de nosotros pero ya me he cansado, ahora, las reglas del juego, las dictaré yo...

De pronto, una figura hizo su aparición... era alta y esbelta y vestida con una túnica rojo sangre. Tenía apariencia de mujer y aunque Draco sólo la había visto dos veces en su vida la reconoció de inmediato... era Bellatrix Lestrange.  
La figura emergió de las sombras, en su rostro podía apreciarse una leve sonrisa.  
¡Draco! Mi querido sobrino, parece que has decidido seguir los pasos de tu padre en el camino del mal... el único posible hacia el poder.

Llegas tarde-dijo Voldemort con frialdad.  
Sí, bueno, ha surgido un imprevisto... dijo Bellatrix con una nota de temblor en la voz.  
¿Un imprevisto?-preguntó Voldemort con incredulidad. El joven aprendiz Malfoy estaba en Hogwarts y ha logrado llegar aquí prontamente.  
Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto. ¿Aprendiz? ¿Sólo lo consideraban un aprendiz? claro, que él no tenía intención de ser mortífago pero...

Lo que quiero que hagáis para acabar de una vez con esta situación es que entréis en Hogwarts, esto será tarea tuya, Draco y logréis convencer a Potter de que Remus Lupin se ha convertido en lobo y está atacando a Severus, por mucho que lo odie, no dudará en venir hacia aquí de inmediato y una vez Potter entre en la casa de los gritos, lo atacaremos y lo obligaremos a decirnos la profecía para matarlo... Y, cuando esté muerto, Dumbledore no volverá a reírse de nosotros... jamás.  
Voldemort se rió perversamente.  
Señor... -dijo Bellatrix como si tuviera miedo de recibir una descarga en cualquier momento.  
Sí, ¿Bella?-preguntó Voldemort.  
Creo que ya le hicimos a ese chico... Potter algo parecido el año pasado, no creo que vuelva a caer en la trampa.  
Por eso-prosiguió Voldemort como si meciera una bomba entre sus brazos, es por lo que Draco tendrá que ganarse su confianza... ¿Qué?- preguntó Draco, asustado. Yo, pero...  
¿Sí?- inquirió Voldemort con toda tranquilidad.  
Draco sabía que era totalmente imposible negarse a una orden de Voldemort. Snape lo hizo, y de no haber escapado, estaría muerto.  
Sin embargo, dijo a modo de defensa: Si Potter sabe que va a morir igual, no desvelará la profecía.  
Muy agudo, Draco. Pero ya había pensado en eso... ¿Recordáis cuando Potter estaba en segundo curso y usé a la pequeña Ginny Weasley para atraerlo? Bien, volveremos a usarla, una vez que esté aquí, le diré que me diga la profecía... o mataré a la señorita Weasley.

¿Está seguro de que esa niña vendrá?-señor... - intervino Barty Crouch hijo.  
Totalmente-afirmó Voldemort. Parece que a la señorita Weasley le atrae nuestro querido Potter... y eso nos facilita las cosas. Simplemente, la traeremos aquí, engañada, ese, será tu trabajo, Bella.  
Bueno, ¿está todo claro?-preguntó Voldemort con toda naturalidad, como si lo que acababa de explicar no fuera más complicado que una clase de Aritmancia.  
Los mortífagos asintieron, Draco, sin embargo, no hizo el menor gesto.  
Draco, dijo Voldemort, creo que no lo has entendido.  
Sí, señor-respondió Draco con prontitud, aunque en realidad no lo veía nada claro, ¿hacerse amigo del cabeza-rajada, del famoso Harry Potter, él?  
Aunque hubiera querido, sabía que Potter no era imbécil, si se acercaba a él con intención de trabar una amistad se daría cuenta enseguida. ¿O es que no le había dejado claro muchas veces lo mucho que lo odiaba?  
Lo odiaba simplemente por ser él, el famoso Harry Potter incluso se había librado de algún que otro castigo por ser tan popular. Y todo por librarse del señor oscuro, nadie se libra de Voldemort, nadie. El mal siempre sabe donde estás, él conoce tus miedos e inseguridades mejor que tú mismo-decía Draco para sí- porque, aunque tú no lo sepas, Potter, sois muy, muy, parecidos mi señor y tú... casi podría decirse que formáis parte de la misma persona. Dos cuerpos, dos almas, pero el mismo fin: conquistar el mundo.

Sé lo que pretendes, Potter quieres conquistar el mundo, igual que esa sangre sucia que era tu madre. La muy... se creía muy poderosa porque tenía una extraña afinidad con el señor oscuro... por eso creyó que él no iba a matarla pero el señor oscuro no perdona y mucho menos, olvida... por eso la mató por su traición. Aunque al principio no quería hacerlo... pero tenía que llegar hasta ti... ella le dijo que sería por encima de su cadáver... y así fue.  
La información es poder... ¿lo sabías, Potter? Y mi padre es muy poderoso en ese aspecto... puede que sepa más sobre la vida de tus padres que tú mismo. Aunque Dumbledore se ha encargado personalmente de que así sea... claro, eres tan delicado para que te cuenten todo esto... y Dumbledore no quiere herir a su alumno preferido contándole el pasado de su madre... Sin darse cuenta, Draco había quedado sumido en sus pensamientos, de repente una voz lo sobresaltó: Ahora- prosiguió Voldemort- debéis iros todos... sobre todo tú, Draco, antes de que se den cuenta de tu ausencia...  
Draco se dio la vuelta y volvió a salir por el pasadizo, sin añadir nada más.  
Volvió a atravesar el pasadizo que llegaba hasta el sauce boxeador y volvió a tocar el nudo con su varita para salir.  
En cuanto lo hizo, se encontró con los ojos del mismo Albus Dumbledore...


	6. Dumbledore lo sabe todo

**Capítulo 6: Dumbledore lo sabe todo**

Vaya, señor Malfoy, va a tener que darme una buena explicación de porqué está usted merodeando por el sauce boxeador a las tres de la mañana cuando se supone que los alumnos lo tienen prohibido.  
Draco se quedó helado, ¿Qué hacía Dumbledore fuera del castillo a esas horas? ¿Cuánto habría visto?  
Sin mediar una palabra, echó a andar tras Dumbledore.  
Éste lo llevó hasta la imagen de un fénix grabado en piedra que, parecía cubrir una amplia ventana en el tercer piso.

Estaba a punto de preguntar por qué se detenían allí, cuando Dumbledore exclamó:  
¡MEIGAS FRITAS!  
El fénix empezó a moverse hacia arriba, describiendo círculos como si se tratara de un ascensor muggle.  
Así que ese era el despacho secreto de Dumbledore-pensó Draco.  
Su padre había estado allí muchas veces, por supuesto, pero nunca le había dicho que estaba oculto tras el fénix de piedra.  
En cuanto llegaron al despacho, Dumbledore se sentó en el sillón que había tras la mesa.  
Draco empezó a observar el despacho, había allí artefactos realmente curiosos, le llamó la atención un retrato de un antepasado suyo que parecía haber sido director de Hogwarts, colgado en la pared, pero, tal vez lo más curioso de todo, fuese un fénix color fuego, posado sobre una pira y una espada con la empuñadura cuajada de refulgentes rubíes.  
Cuando se acercó un poco más para observarla, descubrió con sorpresa que en la empuñadura podía leerse: Godric Gryffindor.

Así que Dumbledore tiene la otra espada... pensó Draco.

No era la primera vez que Draco veía una espada como aquella. Él había visto antes una como esta en manos del señor oscuro.  
Pero la espada que poseía Lord Voldemort tenía la empuñadura cuajada de esmeraldas en lugar de rubíes y en ella podía leerse: Salazar Slytherin. Aquella espada había pertenecido a su casa desde siempre.  
Su padre le contó que sólo había dos espadas tan poderosas como ésta en el mundo que habían pertenecido a dos de los fundadores de Hogwarts.  
Rowena Ravenclaw y Helga Hufflepuff poseían un arco en lugar de una espada.  
Las cuatro armas de los fundadores representaban y tenían el poder de los cuatro elementos de la tierra: aire, fuego, tierra y agua. Si se juntaban el aire y la tierra, no sucedería nada, en cambio, si se juntaban el fuego y el agua, representados por las espadas, al ser elementos contradictorios uno de los dos había de prevalecer sobre el otro. Y las consecuencias serían devastadoras para el que tuviera entre sus manos la espada vencida. Esta leyenda, se pasaba de padres a hijos desde hacía siglos, Voldemort, por tanto, la conocía al ser el heredero de Slytherin.

Draco se quedó anonadado observando la espada, hasta que la voz de Dumbledore interrumpió bruscamente sus pensamientos:

-Si ya te has cansado de mirar-dijo-podrías empezar a darme una explicación... El tono de Dumbledore era duro y frío.  
Draco no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar detenidamente a Dumbledore. ¿Quién iba a pensar que él...? ¿Por qué no actuaba ya?  
-¿Y bien?-repuso Dumbledore.  
Pues... Draco intentó pensar una excusa creíble de porqué estaba a esas horas en el sauce boxeador.  
La verdad-empezó, es que sólo estaba paseando sé que era un poco tarde y que merezco un castigo pero...  
¿Un castigo?-inquirió Dumbledore, estaba completamente blanco y parecía estar muy enfadado.  
Si tú no me dices la verdad, te la diré yo-prosiguió.

No estabas paseando porque da la casualidad que conozco el pasadizo que arranca en el sauce boxeador.  
Sí, conozco la existencia de dicho pasadizo- afirmó al ver la sorprendida expresión de Draco.  
Ese pasadizo, repuso, llega hasta la casa de los gritos, que es, precisamente donde sitúan a Voldemort los últimos descubrimientos de la orden. Pero supongo que eso ya lo sabías-prosiguió amargamente.  
A Draco le sorprendió notar un tono decepcionado en su voz.  
¿Qué está intentando decirme?-preguntó en un tono de voz temeroso.  
Sé porque estabas allí -dijo Dumbledore quedamente.  
Si descubro cualquier evidencia de mis sospechas, te echaré de Hogwarts y ni tu padre, ni siquiera tu propio señor en persona me harán reconsiderar mi decisión. Este colegio fue construido para que futuros magos pudieran defenderse del mal. Si tú perteneces a él, entonces no podemos enseñarte nada aquí.

Draco se quedó helado. Dumbledore lo sabía, lo sabía pero no tenía pruebas. Y ahora él debía evitar que las consiguiera o el plan de su señor fracasaría y entonces tendría problemas, muchos problemas.  
Draco suspiró, se preguntó lo que sería tener una vida tranquila.  
Ahora vete.-dijo Dumbledore.  
Draco no respondió, se dirigió a la puerta sin dedicar otra mirada a la espada y se fue.

-¿No crees que has sido un poco duro con el chico?-preguntó el retrato del antiguo director de Hogwarts, Phineas Nigellus.  
-No-respondió Dumbledore secamente y no me gusta como se ha quedado mirando la espada de Godric Gryffindor. ¿Es posible que sepa la leyenda que la rodea?- se preguntó Dumbledore como a sí mismo. Pero, no- resolvió- ¿Quién se la habría contado?  
Dumbledore miró el retrato de Phineas, pero éste se había dormido con la cabeza sobre un brazo.

En cuanto Draco salió del despacho de Dumbledore, se encontró con Samantha. Era una persona muy extraña. Parecía encontrar a Draco siempre que tenía problemas. Ella no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarlo con sus ojos brillantes. Y fríos. Más fríos que el más oscuro de los icebergs porque eso es lo malo de éstos, nunca sabes lo que esconden bajo el agua. ¿Qué escondería Samantha?

A Draco, empezaban a darle miedo esos ojos. Esos ojos verdes que alguien podría mirar con deseo pero que a él sólo le hacían recordar que era mortífago porque no tenía el valor necesario para enfrentarse a su padre. ¿Porqué tenían que haberlo prometido con ella?-pensaba Draco con pesar. Odiaba esos ojos. Siempre que los veía, a continuación pasaba algo horrible. Eran unos ojos fríos, extraños, tal vez, envolventes. Podías mirarlos y perderte en ellos pero eran inexpresivos a la vez, fríos e inexpresivos.  
Samantha parecía saber lo que le pasaba a Draco por la cabeza pero se limitó a sonreír misteriosamente.  
Esa sonrisa recordó algo a Draco, tenía que salir con esa maldita sangre sucia si no quería que Dumbledore se enterase de su secreto porque Samantha se lo contaría, por supuesto.  
Decidió hacer algo pronto, a la mañana siguiente si era preciso, en cuanto la viese.

-¿Qué hacías aquí?-le preguntó a Samantha. Es muy tarde.

-Me iré a dormir cuando tú hagas lo mismo.-replicó Samantha.  
Draco la miró. Después se dio la vuelta y se fue por el pasillo hasta su sala común. Samantha lo siguió.

En cuanto entraron en ella, Samantha dijo:

-Tienes que empezar mañana, esa sangre sucia no será fácil de conquistar.

Draco se atrevió a preguntarle algo que le había estado rondando por la cabeza:

-¿Por qué me haces chantaje con ella? ¿Qué tiene ella que ver en todo esto?  
Samantha alzó las cejas, sorprendida.  
-No tiene nada que ver.-repuso. Pero me divierte. Me divierte ver como te rechaza cada vez que te acercas a ella. No te creo capaz de hacer que se enamore de ti y que después la dejes.  
Draco la miró instintivamente.

-¿Así que haces esto porque crees que no voy a ser capaz y así lo contarás todo? ¿Me salvaste echándole el hechizo desmemorizador a Pansy para tenerme en tu poder? ¿Para hacerme chantaje sólo para divertirte?

Samantha esbozó una maligna sonrisa.

-Vaya-dijo-creo que lo has entendido. Así que sino consigues conquistar a esa estúpida de Hermione Granger... estás muerto. Si Voldemort se entera de que has dejado ver que eres mortífago... te matará. Dicho esto, Samantha se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al dormitorio de las chicas para acostarse, pero Draco la cogió por el brazo y le gritó en la cara:

-Eres maligna, Samantha. Realmente disfrutas con esto... ¿no es así?  
-¿Tienes miedo Draco?- preguntó Samantha regodeándose.  
Draco le soltó el brazo bruscamente y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio.  
En cuanto estuvo dentro pensó: fantástico: ahora para que no me maten, tengo que ganarme la confianza del cabeza rajada y conquistar a la "sangre sucia". ¿Qué será lo siguiente?-se preguntó. ¿Hacerle un monumento al pobretón?

**reviews:** Gracias por los mensajes, meiling.animorphs y Lily Kitt me alegro muchímo de que os guste, y espero que disfrutéis los nuevos capítulos que voy a poner!!!!!! Muchas gracias!!!!

Lily


	7. El ataque

**Capítulo 7: El ataque**

A la mañana siguiente, Draco se levantó con los músculos entumecidos pero, sin embargo, estaba de buen humor.  
Hoy serás mía, Granger-se dijo. Aunque para conquistarte tenga que trabar amistad con los raros de tus amiguitos...  
Y salió de la sala común, decidido a cumplir sus objetivos. A primera hora de la mañana, tenían pociones dobles con los de Gryffindor.  
Perfecto para llevar a cabo mis planes-pensó Draco. Y se dirigió a la clase de pociones con decisión. Al llegar, encontró a Pansy junto a la puerta. ¿Eh, Draco, nos sentamos juntos?-preguntó ésta.  
-Sí, claro, -respondió Draco sentándose con Pansy en la última fila.  
-¿Por qué-preguntó Pansy-nos sentamos en la última fila? El año pasado solíamos hacerlo en la primera.  
Porque... -empezó Draco-bueno, es muy largo de explicar- dijo al fin.  
La verdad es que no podía enfrentarse a los ojos de Snape cuando lo miraban con aquella dureza, Draco sentía que se quedaba frío.

¡Eh, Draco!-exclamó Goyle que estaba sentado en la fila de delante de Draco. ¡Parece que tienes mucho éxito esta mañana!  
Draco, sorprendido, paseó la mirada por el aula para ver a qué se refería Goyle y, lo que vio la asombró aún más.  
En una de las filas situadas a la izquierda, un par de ojos lo observaban: los ojos de Hermione Granger.  
Draco le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora, pero ella simplemente se dio la vuelta.  
¿Qué se habrá creído?-pensaba la muchacha con enojo-sonriéndome así como si yo fuera una, una... cualquiera, una de esas chicas que él conquista para después, al día siguiente, fingir que ni siquiera la conoce. Pero es extraño, él nunca me sonríe, más bien parece que guarda todas las expresiones desagradables que es capaz de hacer para cuando se encuentra conmigo.  
Pero bueno-pensó- de todas maneras, ¡Qué me importa! Que siga jugando a ser el chulo del colegio si eso es lo que quiere.

Harry, sentado al lado de Hermione, había visto la sonrisa que le había dirigido Draco y luego, había observado también la expresión de la chica. ¿Qué se trae Malfoy entre manos?-pensó. Sonriendo a Hermione de ese modo como si ella le perteneciera. Nada bueno, seguro. Debo evitar que le haga daño o yo mismo lo mataré con mis propias manos...  
Draco, por su parte, estaba furioso, ¿Quién se había creído que era esa Granger? Se había dado la vuelta rápidamente, -como si le diera asco-pensó Draco. ¿Es eso Granger?- se preguntó a si mismo. ¿Te doy asco? Bueno, no importa, pronto arreglaremos eso... aunque tenga que guardar todo el odio que siento hacia ti bajo las entrañas...

Al acabar la clase, Draco se quedó en su sitio pensativo, por lo que parece-pensaba- va a ser más difícil conquistar a Granger de lo que había previsto...  
Una hora y media después, Snape anunció el final de la clase. Draco suspiró, aliviado. Desde que Snape sabía que era mortífago, las clases de pociones no eran tan divertidas, de hecho, eran odiosas. Snape no le quitaba la vista de encima en toda la clase. Draco se quedó rezagado a propósito, cuando todos salieron, se dirigió a Snape:  
Eh... profesor... -dijo Draco con voz algo temblorosa.  
¿Sí?-respondió Snape dándose la vuelta bruscamente. Ah, eres tú-dijo con desprecio.  
Vete, no deseo verte-dijo Snape.  
Draco se quedó clavado en su sitio, inmóvil.  
¿Es que no me has oído?-preguntó Snape en un tono aterrador.  
¡SAL DE AQUÍ!  
Draco bajó la cabeza y se fue, no sin antes dirigir una mirada de odio a Snape.  
Severus Snape se quedó solo en su mazmorra no le importó, estaba acostumbrado a estar solo. Siempre había ayudado a Draco con sus problemas. Por lo general, cosas sin importancia, que pareja elegir para ir al baile de navidad... Cómo decirle a su padre que iba a repetir curso... Aunque esto último nunca sucedió, claro, Lucius Malfoy habló con el ministerio y Draco pasó a quinto.  
Pero esta vez, Snape sentía que no podía permitir que Draco cometiera el mismo error que él. No podía servir al señor tenebroso por miedo a Lucius, como le había ocurrido a él.  
Snape, este curso, no podía mirar a Draco a los ojos, aunque en clase de pociones lo miraba para incomodarlo. Los ojos de Draco, siempre habían sido fríos, pero ahora se habían vuelto gélidos. Snape, veía en sus ojos que a Draco ya no le importaba nada ni nadie.  
Y que por mucho que él le aconsejara, esta vez Draco tenía sus propios planes.

Al salir de clase, la vio.

Una cascada de cabellos rizados yacía en el suelo, junto a las escaleras de acceso a las mazmorras.

Draco supo quien era sin necesidad de acercarse pues esos ojos color miel habían poblado sus sueños desde que Pansy descubrió la marca.

Y no es que ella lo atrajera ni mucho menos, sino que sabía que él la odiaba y Draco sabía que conquistarla sería todo un reto.

¿Sería capaz de dejarla allí en el suelo? –se preguntó a sí mismo.

Claro que no, por mucho que la odiara, no era capaz de dejarla allí tirada como una flor marchita.

Se acercó a ella y la cogió en brazos. Estaba inconsciente pero respiraba.

Decidió llevarla a la señora Pomfrey. Seguramente, podría hacer algo por ella.

Subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso, con la chica en brazos.

En cuanto abrió la puerta de la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey ahogó un grito: ¿Pero qué le ha pasado a esta criatura?

Eso quisiera yo saber-pensó Draco.

No lo sé-repuso.

Túmbala en la cama-ordenó la señora Pomfrey.

Draco obedeció y luego dijo: Bueno, tengo que irme a clase.

Espera un momento-dijo la señora Pomfrey, nerviosamente. ¿Dónde la has encontrado?-preguntó.

En las escaleras de las mazmorras- repuso Draco. ¿Por qué?

Porque esto es un ataque de la maldición cruciatus.

Draco se quedó anonadado.

¿Qué?-preguntó. La maldición...

Cruciatus, sí, repitió la señora Pomfrey muy agitada. ¿No la has estudiado en clase?

Yo... eh... sí, claro-respondió Draco. He hecho algo más que estudiarla en clase-pensó, amargamente.

Eh... creo que me voy-dijo en voz baja.

Y salió de la enfermería sin despedirse de la señora Pomfrey.

La maldición cruciatus-pensaba- sólo es posible que la haya hecho un mortífago. Pero yo creía que era el único mortífago que había en Hogwarts... ¿es posible que la haya hecho un alumno que no sea mortífago? ¿Podría haber sido un profesor?

Además, tiene que ser un mago muy poderoso para que la maldición produzca esos efectos... supongo que Granger sabrá quién la atacó cuando despierte, a no ser... que la maldición cruciatus haga con ella lo mismo que hizo con los Longbottom...


	8. Acercándose al enemigo

**Capítulo 8: Acercándose al enemigo**

Pensando en todo esto, a Draco se le pasó la mañana sin darse cuenta y se dirigió al Gran Comedor para comer.

Al instante, llegó Pansy y se sentó a su lado.

¿Estás bien, Draco?-preguntó ésta, preocupada.

¿Eh?-sí, claro-repuso Draco, distraído.

Te noto... algo distante-dijo Pansy.

Estoy bien ¿vale?-respondió Draco con exasperación-métete en tus propios asuntos.

Pansy lo miro muy sorprendida y Draco pudo ver en sus ojos que la había herido.

Pansy... -repuso atropelladamente no quería decir eso, yo...

Pero no pudo disculparse. Porque Pansy salió del Gran Comedor precipitadamente. Estaba llorado.

Todo el comedor se la quedó mirando. Cuando salió, comenzaron los murmullos.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry miraba a Draco. ¿Qué le habrá hecho a Parkinson?-pensaba.

De pronto, llegó Ron muy agitado, dejando todos sus libros sobre la mesa e interrumpiendo bruscamente los pensamientos de Harry.

¿Has visto a Hermione?-preguntó el pelirrojo en cuanto se hubo sentado.

No-repuso Harry sorprendido. ¿Por qué?

Por nada, es que no la he vuelto a ver desde que hemos salido de clase de pociones.

Ya la conoces-dijo Harry, tranquilamente. Estará en la biblioteca devorando libros, según su costumbre.

Los de la casa Gryffindor, tenían por la mañana pociones dobles con los de Slytherin y después, se dividían. La mayor parte se iba a adivinación y una parte reducida del grupo se iba con la profesora Vector, una bruja pequeña y aburrida que impartía aritmancia desde hacía casi tantos años como se había inventado el Quidditch. Era lógico, pues, que los dos muchachos no se hubieran preocupado por su amiga hasta que Dumbledore anunció:

Tengo algo muy importante que deciros, esta mañana una alumna de sexto ha sido atacada con la maldición cruciatus y está inconsciente en la enfermería.

Se trata de la prefecta de Gryffindor, Hermione Granger.

Harry y Ron palidecieron. Oh, no, vamos a verla ahora mismo- dijo Harry muy asustado.

Salieron del gran Comedor a todo correr. Provocando que todas las miradas del comedor se centraran en ellos.

Draco, sentado en su mesa, tenía la mirada ausente. Habría podido jurar que Dumbledore lo estaba mirando mientras anunciaba lo ocurrido con Hermione.

No se le había ocurrido que, como Dumbledore sabía que él era mortífago, ahora, a ojos de todos, Draco sería el principal sospechoso.

Parecía el fin de la estancia de Draco en Hogwarts, pero, sorprendentemente, Dumbledore no citó a Draco para hablar con él ni tampoco añadió nada más respecto al ataque.

Sin embargo... Draco notaba que la actitud de sus compañeros hacia él se había vuelto más distante excepto, sorprendentemente la de Harry, Ron y Hermione, que ya se había recuperado totalmente.

Harry era el más reacio a creer que Draco era un mortífago porque según decía: "Draco nunca creyó que yo fuese el heredero de Slytherin, ¿recordáis? Lo dejó bien claro cuando lo interrogamos en su sala común.

Pero Harry, esto es distinto, trataba de convencerlo Ron. Ha atacado a Hermione si pudiera, lo estrangularía, que no se me ponga delante porque yo... Ron hizo un gesto muy desagradable con ambas manos.

Hermione, por su parte, estaba de acuerdo con Harry.

Si él me atacó, ¿Por qué me llevó a la señora Pomfrey tan rápido? Lo lógico es que hubiera tratado de alejarse de allí lo más pronto posible.

Hermione, decía Ron enfadado, esto es la vida real, estamos hablando de la mente retorcida de un mortífago, no de un maldito problema de aritmancia.

Draco no tiene el suficiente seso como para ser un traidor, argumenteba ella, testarudamente.

A finales de diciembre, el castillo comenzó a cubrirse con un espeso manto blanco.

Los copos de nieve cubrían todo el edificio y sus alrededores.

Ron y Harry hacían competiciones, para ver quién le lanzaba más bolas de nieve a Hermione. Hasta que Hermione se cansó del juego y les lanzó el maleficio de las piernas unidas.

Ajeno a la felicidad reinante en el castillo, Draco los observaba desde detrás del sauce boxeador, entristecido. ¿Para qué sirve la navidad?-Pensaba.

La única amiga que he tenido nunca es Pansy y la he perdido porque ella también cree que soy un mortífago, aunque no recuerda nada de la marca tenebrosa.

En cuanto a Granger, le salvé la vida y, ¿Para qué? Ni siquiera me ha dado las gracias. Si lo hubiera hecho, a lo mejor hubiéramos tenido ocasión de hablar.

¡Dejad de tirarme nieve!- protestó Hermione. Giró la cabeza y divisó a Draco detrás del sauce.

Hermione se sintió culpable.

-Debería haberle dado las gracias-pensó. Si no me hubiera llevado a la enfermería tan rápido... Será mejor que vaya a hablar con él-se dijo.

Voy a hablar con Malfoy-dijo a Harry y Ron- ahora vuelvo.

-¿Estás loca?-preguntó Ron. ¿Es que quieres que te ataque otra vez?

Nadie va a atacarme-repuso ella dignamente- Draco no sería capaz de hacer un crucio tan poderoso.

¿Y por qué estás tan segura?-insistió Ron.

Pero Hermione ya no escuchaba, se dirigió hacia Draco a grandes zancadas.

Draco la vio acercarse. ¿Es posible que venga hacia aquí?-se preguntó, sorprendido.

Ésta es una buena oportunidad para hacerla creer que me gusta. Un problema menos. Supongo que Sammy me dejará en paz. Ya tiene todo el colegio suficientes sospechas como para que encima ella le de más motivos a Dumbledore para sospechar de mí.

Hermione se ponía más nerviosa a medida que se acercaba al sauce boxeador.

¿Qué le voy a decir?-pensaba. Sólo le diré gracias y me iré.-se dijo.

Pero Draco se le adelantó. Hola, Granger-dijo tranquilamente.

Hola, Malfoy, respondió ella con nerviosismo. ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo?

No, aléjate de mí "sangre sucia"-pensó.

Por supuesto, Granger-repuso en cambio.

Sólo quería darte las gracias por llevarme a la enfermería.

Draco bajó la mirada. Ah... no tiene importancia-dijo.

Sí, si la tiene-replicó Hermione. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-siempre he creído que me odiabas.

En contra de lo que se había propuesto, Hermione estaba cuestionando a Draco su actitud.

-No lo hice porque fueras tú-repuso Draco, enfadado. Sólo porque estabas en peligro.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos, instintivamente. Ah, bueno, creí que te estabas equivocando conmigo. Y se dio media vuelta, muy digna.

Draco la detuvo. Espera, no te vayas-dijo. Sólo quiero que sepas que si vuelves a estar en peligro estaré allí para ayudarte-añadió, seriamente.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida. Vaya, es un alivio saberlo.-repuso con sarcasmo.

Luego, sin decir nada más, se dirigió hacia el castillo.

Draco la vio alejarse. Y comprendió que si quería volver a hablar con ella, tenía que asegurarse de que ella sufriera un pequeño ·"accidente". Y sería pronto, muy pronto.

Sólo tengo que asegurarme de estar allí en el momento oportuno.-se dijo.

Hermione se pasó el día pensando en Draco. ¿Él sólo ve en mí a una "sangre sucia" o no?

Al día siguiente, Hermione se dirigía a su clase de Aritmancia cuando se le acercó un Draco muy preocupado.

-¡Hola Granger!-exclamó el chico. Debería provocarle un accidente, pensó. ¿Por qué actúo como si fuéramos amigos? Ella sabe que no es así y yo...también.

Hola...-dijo Hermione, nerviosa. ¿Por qué me pone nerviosa tenerlo tan cerca?-se preguntaba Hermione, desesperada.

Me estaba preguntando-prosiguió él-si podrías hacer algo por mí ya que te he salvado la vida.

Ah...-pensó Hermione, ya salieron sus verdaderas intenciones, seguro que me pide algo horrible y tengo que hacerlo, seguro que...

¿Quieres venir conmigo al baile de navidad?-preguntó Draco directamente.

Hermione se quedó sorprendida, no sólo porque aquella era la respuesta que menos esperaba sino porque ella pensaba que Draco iría con Pansy Parkinson.

Bueno yo...

-¿Quieres venir conmigo?-repitió él. No te pido tanto, sólo que pases un par de horas conmigo. –dijo el chico. Muy seguro de sí mismo.

Bueno, de acuerdo. –dijo ella sin pensar.

Después de todo es justo, así me devuelves mi "pequeño" favor.-dijo Draco, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sí... bueno, adiós-dijo Hermione precipitadamente y se fue murmurando por lo bajo.

¿Será posible?-pensaba. ¿Quién se ha creído que soy? su pequeño favor... lo mataré, juro que algún día...

De pronto, Ron surgió de detrás de una columna, donde había estado espiando a Ginny, que hablaba con Harry.

¿A quién vas a matar, Herm?-preguntó con gesto inocente.

Oh, se sorprendió ella, a nadie en realidad. Sólo estaba pensando en voz alta.

Ron esbozó una sonrisa incrédula. Bueno, tu verás lo que haces-dijo despreocupadamente.

¡Ay!-exclamó Hermione impetuosamente. ¡Llego tarde a mi clase de Aritmancia!

¡Hermione!-gritó Ron. ¡Espera! Yo quería hablar contigo.

Pero Hermione ya no le oía, en ese momento doblaba la esquina a toda velocidad y entró con precipitación en clase.


	9. Nuevos sentimientos, extraños sentimient...

**Capítulo 9: Nuevos sentimientos, extraños sentimientos**

Harry, ¿Qué te ha contestado mi hermana?-quien así se dirigía a Harry, era un Ron muy serio que miraba a Harry con curiosidad.

Mmmm. ¿Sobre qué?-preguntó el chico haciéndose el despistado.

Venga, Harry, no te hagas el tonto conmigo, vi como le pedías ayer que fuera al baile de navidad contigo.

Ah, sobre eso.-dijo Harry enrojeciendo. Me ha dicho que sí. Harry enrojeció aún más.

Ron, en lugar de alegrarse se puso muy serio. ¿Harry a ti te gusta mi hermana?-preguntó directamente.

Verás, es que no quiero que mi hermana se vuelva a hacer ilusiones y le vuelvan a hacer daño, ¿entiendes? Y conste que no lo digo por ti, lo digo por...Dean.

Pero si a Dean lo dejó ella-dijo Harry asombrado.

Sí,-repuso Ron porque se pasaba la vida detrás de Parvati Patil.

Lo que quiero es que no la dejes luego plantada. Así que contesta a mi pregunta.

Harry volvió a enrojecer y luego dijo en voz baja: Ron, a mí me gusta tu hermana desde que la saqué de la cámara secreta. Cho fue sólo un capricho pasajero. Me di cuenta cuando Ginny me dijo que sí. Comprendí que me hacía mucha más ilusión que si Cho me hubiera dicho que sí en cuarto.

Los dos se callaron durante un buen rato. Luego, Harry rompió el silencio bruscamente. Ron, voy a pedirle a tu hermana que salga conmigo el día del baile.

Ron se quedó pensativo durante un instante. Luego dijo: ¡Vamos a ser cuñados!

Durante la clase de transformaciones, Hermione intentaba concentrarse en Ron, al que se suponía que debía convertir en un águila. Pero la cara de Draco se le aparecía a cada instante. Y así pasó la mañana.

Llegó la hora de comer y mientras la comida, carne con patatas, Ron trató de hablar con Hermione, pero ésta no estaba como para concentrarse en lo que Ron intentaba decirle.

Al acabar la comida, Ron volvió a dirigirse a Hermione y le dijo:

¿Quieres venir al baile de navidad conmigo? Como en cuarto me dijiste que la próxima vez te lo pidiera antes pues yo...bueno ¿Qué decides?-preguntó Ron enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del cabello, que por otra parte ya era completamente rojo.

¡Ay! Ron, lo siento mucho-hermione verdaderamente lamentaba no ir con él- pero ya tengo pareja.

Vaya-murmuró Ron, parece que siempre llego tarde ¿no? Y...-Ron titubeó antes de continuar-¿puedo saber quien es esta vez?

Hermione tomó aire. Draco Malfoy-dijo sin vacilar.

Ron no dijo nada, abrió la boca como un baúl y se quedó mirando a Hermione.

Hermione trató de aparentar indiferencia. Me lo pidió y le dije que sí. –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ron fulminó a Hermione con la mirada. No creo que vayas con él porque quieres-dijo- y mucho menos que él vaya contigo porque sí, hay algo detrás de esto y voy a averiguarlo.

Hermione lo miró, indulgente. Tú verás-dijo. Pero no hay nada extraño en esto-prosiguió.

Hermione: ¡Él te llama "sangre sucia"!

Hermione bajó la mirada, y sin decir una palabra más a Ron, se alejó por el pasillo hacia la sala común.

La mañana en el día que se iba a celebrar el baile de navidad amaneció radiante. Igual que Ginny, que se despertó con la mirada brillante y una sonrisa triunfal.

Luna Lovegood había intentado sacarle con quien iba a ir al baile pero como Ginny no le había dicho nada, lo había adivinado por su cuenta. Y no le había sido difícil, ya que no cesaba de hacer referencia a sus "maravillosos ojos verdes".

¿Con quién vas a ir tú al baile, Luna?-preguntó Ginny a ésta. Pues no lo sé-repuso ella-nadie me lo ha pedido. Concluyó, con un hilo de voz. Pero no importa-terminó. Me quedaré aquí y escribiré mi historia.

¿Estás escribiendo una historia?-preguntó Ginny, interesada.

Sí, dijo ésta muy contenta ya me falta poco para terminarla.

Pero de todos modos puedes ir al baile-dijo Ginny.

Los de quinto pueden ir aunque no tengan pareja.

No, creo que no-dijo Luna haría el ridículo.

Bueno, como quieras-dijo Ginny.

Y se quedó pensativa. ¡Pobre Luna!-pensaba. Ya sé que es un poco... bueno...rara. Pero es una chica muy simpática y muy inteligente. Bueno, eso es evidente porque es de Ravenclaw, pero Cho también lo es y, sin embargo, no lo parece.

Si yo pudiera... pero, no, no sería justo que alguien fuera con Luna sólo porque yo se lo pidiera, debería ir con ella porque es una chica excepcional.

Este incidente, enturbió un poco la enorme felicidad que Ginny sentía aquel día. Pero, los sentimientos a esta edad son fugaces y, enseguida se descubrió de nuevo pensando en Harry y en la noche tan maravillosa que iba a pasar con él...

Mientras, Harry estaba nervioso por lo que iba a decirle a Ginny. ¿Y si me dice que no?-preguntó a Ron.

Éste rió. Conociendo a mi hermana-dijo-seguro que cuando se lo preguntes es la chica más feliz del mundo. De hecho, -añadió mirando hacia la puerta, que Ginny atravesaba en ese momento, dando saltitos-creo que ya lo es.

¡Buenos días!-exclamó Ginny, muy contenta.

Harry y Ron se echaron a reír, inevitablemente.

Ginny los miró con curiosidad. ¿De qué os reís?-preguntó. Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Vamos, contádmelo, no seáis así...

Pero Harry y Ron estallaron en una carcajada por toda respuesta.

Hermione, en contra de su costumbre, seguía en su cama esa mañana, en el dormitorio de las chicas.

Como sus amigos, pensaba en esa noche pero, al contrario que ellos, no se reía, ni daba saltitos.

Pensaba que iba a ir al baile con Draco Malfoy, el hijo del mortífago más fiel que había tenido nunca Voldemort y que seguramente seguiría sus pasos en un futuro no muy lejano...tal vez ya lo hacía...

Draco, al igual que Hermione, había estado dando vueltas en su cama hasta altas horas de la mañana y, en ese momento, acababa de levantarse y se dirigía a la sala común cuando se encontró de frente con Samantha.

Ella le dirigió una mirada muy significativa, pero no dijo nada.

Draco, tampoco dijo nada, pero cuando estaba a punto de perderla de vista, no pudo contenerse por más tiempo y la llamó: ¡Eh, Sammy!

¿Qué pasa?-preguntó ella.

¿Con quién vas a ir al baile?-le preguntó Draco.

Samantha rió. Con el verdadero Terry Boot-respondió.

Draco no entendió lo que había querido decir con verdadero hasta que recordó el día que conoció a Samantha. Terry Boot era el falso nombre que él le había dado al principio a Samantha.

Al recordar esto, enrojeció. Se dio la vuelta para observar a Samantha, pero ésta ya había desaparecido.

Que chica tan extraña-pensó Draco-aparece y desaparece en los momentos más inesperados...

Ron estaba en mitad del pasillo, hablando consigo mismo. Más que hablando, parecía estar ensayando una conversación: ¿Quieres venir conmigo al baile de esta noche?-le preguntaba a una armadura que presumiblemente representaba a la chica a la que iban dirigidas esas palabras.

Obviamente, la armadura no respondió, pero a Ron no pareció importarle porque murmuró: no, no se lo puedo pedir así, directamente.

En ese momento, Luna Lovegood salió de detrás de la armadura.

Se rió, divertida. ¿A quién quieres invitar al baile, Ron?-preguntó.

Luna, -dijo Ron, muy sorprendido-¿De dónde has salido?

De mi sala común, repuso Luna como si fuera obvio.

¿De tu sala común?-preguntó Ron, desconcertado-¿Dónde está?

La entrada está detrás de esa armadura-dijo Luna, señalando la armadura con la que Ron había estado hablando minutos antes.

Ah...-dijo Ron, y enrojeció tanto que parecía un semáforo en rojo. Pues...-balbuceó- ...quería invitar...

Venga Ron-lo apremió Luna- no te voy a morder ¿Es alguien de mi casa?-preguntó.

Es...eres...tú.

Esta vez le tocó a Luna enrojecer, al punto que se podría freír un huevo en su cara.

Y, bueno...-prosiguió Ron, algo incómodo- ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo al baile de esta noche?

Pues...sí, me gustaría mucho-dijo Luna al fin.

¿Nos vemos esta noche, entonces?-preguntó Ron.

Sí, sí, claro,...eso...esta noche-contestó Luna entrecortadamente.


	10. El baile de navidad

**Capítulo 10: El baile de navidad**

Finalmente, los terrenos de Hogwarts se oscurecieron por completo. Y llegó el momento tan esperado por todos los alumnos: el baile de navidad.

El techo del Gran Comedor estaba precioso, los profesores se habían encargado de decorarlo todo con velas. Las mesas, redondas y de unas cuatro personas, como hacía dos años, estaban cubiertas con manteles rojos. Sobre ellas, había ramos de rosas, blancas. Todos los profesores estaban sentados ya en sus correspondientes mesas, al fondo de la sala.

La luna llena brillaba en el firmamento, imponente, derramando su blanquecina luz sobre el comedor y dándole una apariencia misteriosa.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron, y todos los alumnos, que estaban a la puerta, entraron en la sala.

Hermione, entró, buscando a Draco con la mirada. Estaba preciosa, llevaba una túnica añil vaporosa y el pelo suelto, alisado con su poción, que le había llevado toda la tarde preparar.

Draco la vio acercarse a él, pero sin verlo aún. Recorrió con la mirada la figura de Hermione. En verdad, es preciosa-se dijo para sí mismo. Se rectificó de inmediato: ¡pero qué estoy diciendo!, es sólo un a maldita "sangre sucia".

Se acercó a ella, sumido en sus pensamientos: Hola, Hermione-dijo mientras le ofrecía una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla.

Ron trataba de hablar con Luna sin andar demasiado rápido ni parecer demasiado culpable por haberla invitado en segundo lugar. Aunque, sorprendentemente, lo estaba pasando muy bien. Y a juzgar por las apariencias, Luna también porque reía sin parar aunque quizá fuera por las cuatro jarras de cerveza de mantequilla que se había bebido y que la hacían enrojecer cada vez más.

Ron la miraba, muy divertido. ¿Nos sentamos?-preguntó, señalando una mesa lo más alejada posible de los profesores.

No muy lejos de ellos, un par de ojos castaños observaban a la pareja. Ginny estaba muy feliz porque además de estar con Harry, su amiga Luna parecía estar pasándolo francamente bien. Se dio la vuelta para observar a su acompañante. A su lado, un Harry muy nervioso por lo que iba a decirle a Ginny esa noche, trataba que no se le notara demasiado mientras pensaba la mejor forma de hablar con ella.

Eh...Ginny-empezó.

Ginny sonrió. ¿Que quieres, Harry?- preguntó tranquilamente.

Yo... esto- a Harry parecía costarle articular las palabras- ¿Podemos salir al jardín? Tengo que hablar contigo... en... privado.

Ginny se sonrojó pero respondió: sí, claro, vamos fuera. Y tomó a Harry de la mano para conducirlo a los jardines, cosa que hizo que a éste le recorriera la espalda un escalofrío, pero no dijo nada y se limitó a sonreírle a Ginny, nerviosamente.

Mientras, Hermione y Draco hablaban animadamente, bueno, más bien draco hablaba y Hermione se limitaba a asentir de vez en cuando.

¿Sabes que esta noche estás preciosa?-le insinuó Draco.

Gracias-dijo Hermione, cohibida.

Creo que estos cinco años nos hemos llevado mal sin razón-añadió Draco.

Hermione asintió, muy sorprendida por sus palabras. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo de labios de Draco, el que odiaba a todos los que no eran como él. El mortífago... ¿Era posible que el chico hubiera cambiado?

Draco, sin darse cuenta siquiera, había estado usando legilimencia y leyó los pensamientos de Hermione. Le dolieron, aunque no se sorprendió por ellos. Supongo que es lo que cree todo el mundo-pensó.

Todo el mundo piensa que yo ataqué a Hermione, pero ella, ¿Seguro que no recuerda nada? ¿No estará simulando que no recuerda nada para que me expulsen de Hogwarts? Luego pensó con tristeza: supongo que mucha gente se alegraría si ocurriera eso.

Hermione no sabía usar legilimencia, pero algo de los pensamientos de Draco debió reflejarse en su cara porque dijo:

Yo no recuerdo nada de... bueno, ya sabes, la noche del ataque... pero estoy completamente segura de que tú no hiciste nada.

Draco esbozó una media sonrisa. Gracias-dijo-por creer eso. Pero no creo que sea lo que cree todo el mundo- terminó, mirando a su alrededor.

Hermione siguió la dirección de su mirada, muchas personas en el salón los miraban, entre sorprendidas y asustadas.

No debería importante lo que piense la gente sobre ti- dijo Hermione, muy segura. La gente puede hacerte mucho daño- agregó, al ver que Draco se había quedado pensativo.

Si supieras lo mucho que me gustas-pensaba éste- siempre me he metido contigo porque no quería admitírmelo a mí mismo. Porque si mi padre lo descubre... Pero te quiero, te quiero desde que iba a segundo curso, cuando te atacaron y creí que te había perdido para siempre... este nuevo ataque ha revivido ese sentimiento, que ya creía controlado. Claro que jamás te enteraras de esto, te conquistaré para que Samantha me deje en paz y luego te dejaré. Aunque me arrepienta durante el resto de mi vida. No puedo defraudar a mi padre... Y, después de todo, nos queda poco tiempo aquí, cuando acaben los siete años en Hogwarts, no volveremos a vernos... nunca. Será mejor así.

A veces las apariencias engañan- dijo Hermione, tajante.

Draco no supo a que venía aquello, dicho con tanta seguridad. Pero respondió, simplemente, como si eso explicara toda la actitud que había mantenido hasta ese momento: La vida es un juego, y hay que aprender a jugar con las apariencias.

Hermione no dijo nada, se quedó mirando a Draco fijamente a los ojos. Entonces, los cerró y al instante, notó los labios de Draco en los suyos.

¿Pero que estoy haciendo?-pensó- ¿Cómo puedo dejar que sea mi peor enemigo el que me bese por primera vez? Un chico que hasta ahora se burlaba de mí cada vez que me veía...

Draco notó la incomodidad de Hermione y se apartó bruscamente de ella. Lo siento- se disculpó- creo que he ido demasiado rápido.

Hermione, seguía sin decir nada, estaba muy sonrojada. Finalmente, logró decir: ¿Vamos a alguna otra parte? Podríamos seguir hablando...

Claro-dijo Draco, sonriendo-así nos conoceremos mejor. Creo que eres una chica muy especial, Hermione, aunque tú no te des cuenta.

Casi sin notarlo, Ron y Luna habían acabado hablando de lo sucedido el año anterior, en el ministerio.

Mira que ponerme a jugar con los cerebros... -se lamentaba Ron

No te preocupes-lo consolaba Luna- seguro que tenían gas de la risa o algo parecido...

¿Gas de la risa?-preguntó Ron, incrédulo-¿Eso es lo que te has tomado esta noche?-añadió con intención.

Los dos estallaron en risitas escandalosas.

En ese momento, Harry y Ginny paseaban por el jardín, observando la blanca luna, que parecía morder el cielo, tan grande como era.

Bueno... -Ginny dudó- ¿Qué era eso que tenías que decirme?

Harry empezó a ponerse nervioso y dijo: vamos a sentarnos en este banco de aquí ¿vale?

Sí-dijo Ginny, sentándose.

Pues... -empezó Harry, tomando las manos de Ginny-verás... la verdad es que tú...

Tú... -a Harry parecía costarle encontrar las palabras- lo que quiero decirte es que me gustas mucho... aunque antes no me había dado cuenta, me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo y me gustaría que salieras conmigo... es decir... si tú quieres... pues... -Harry se puso tan colorado que parecía un rábano con insolación-. Bajó la cabeza y esperó la respuesta de Ginny.

Harry... -dijo Ginny- tú... pues también me gustas y… Pero Harry no la dejó terminar y la calló con un beso.

Mientras, Hermione y Draco paseaban por la primera planta del castillo, mientras intentaban conocerse un poco mejor:

¿Cómo te hiciste amiga de Potter y Weasley?-preguntó Draco.

Pues... la verdad es que me salvó de un troll en primer curso-respondió ella.

¿Ah, sí? ¡Que forma más original de trabar amistad con alguien!-exclamó Draco, divertido.

Hermione no respondió, miraba al suelo con la cabeza baja, pensando en algo.

¿Qué té pasa?-le preguntó Draco con cara de preocupación.

Ella, se atrevió a exteriorizar sus pensamientos:

Draco-dijo- ¿Por qué odias a los hijos nacidos de muggles?

Draco no contestó inmediatamente, sino que le lanzó a Hermione una mirada larga y penetrante, como sopesando si debía responder a eso y cuanto le estaba permitido decir.

Verás... -empezó finalmente- los Malfoy son una familia con una gran tradición en la magia oscura... antes de que el señor tenebroso surgiera, antes incluso de que Hogwarts fuera fundado, el apellido Malfoy ya infundía temor y respeto allí donde era pronunciado.

Un antepasado mío alcanzó el poder... llegó a ser más poderoso incluso que el mismísimo Salazar Slytherin... pero su gran error fue casarse con una mujer muggle... una mujer que le traicionó y que hizo que perdiera todo su poder... mi familia jamás ha olvidado que, desde entonces, si queremos estar e contacto con las artes oscuras, debemos servir al señor tenebroso...

Y tu padre te prohíbe que te relaciones con cualquiera que descienda de muggles o que tenga relación con ellos ¿no es así?- inquirió Hermione, sin reparar en el "debemos" pronunciado por Draco y que, obviamente, también lo implicaba a él.

Draco asintió- así ha sido siempre, yo tengo que hacer lo que quiera mi padre y sería una locura desobedecerlo... Claro que- prosiguió Draco- él no tiene por que enterarse de ciertas cosas...

Y, diciendo esto, empujó a una sorprendida Hermione acorralándola contra la pared y besándola apasionadamente... una Hermione que aún seguía estupefacta por lo que había oído de labios del famoso Malfoy... una Hermione, que esta vez no se resistió a lo inevitable...


	11. Un nuevo ataque

**Capítulo 11: Un nuevo ataque**

Las semanas siguientes al baile, pasaron como si alguien hubiese manipulado los relojes para que fueran más deprisa.

Harry y Ginny iban a todas partes cogidos de la mano. Harry habría dado cualquier cosa por esa chica de pelo rojo como el fuego a la que quería tanto... y Ginny era completamente feliz.

Hermione y Draco estaban juntos a escondidas de todos. Si tengo que ponerme en contra del mundo para estar contigo lo haré-decía Draco.

En tan poco tiempo, Draco se había enamorado de Hermione, de esa chica a la que había odiado toda su vida... de esa chica que fue lo bastante valiente para darle una bofetada en tercer curso... de una chica de Gryffindor... una "sangre sucia"... pero una chica que seguro, lo haría cambiar a mejor.

Por su parte, Harry y Draco habían dejado de lanzarse miradas de odio. Parecían haber hecho una tregua en beneficio de Hermione...

Y una noche, cuando Draco iba a escondidas a reunirse con Hermione, la encontró.

Samantha estaba tendida en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y parecía haber sido atacada del mismo modo que Hermione.

Draco se dirigió hacia ella, con el corazón golpeándole el pecho. ¡Sammy!-gritó-¿Samantha estás bien?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Entonces se puso a dar gritos hasta que acertó a pasar por allí... Severus Snape.

¡Draco!-exclamó-¿Se puede saber que has hecho?

Pero... yo... no he hecho nada-dijo éste muy alterado. Y si usted cree que he sido yo es que no me conoce en absoluto-añadió. Y salió corriendo hacia el otro extremo del pasillo.

Snape se quedó pensativo. Él había conocido a Draco cuando tenía cinco o seis años y no era malo en absoluto, era un niño muy bueno, pero el tiempo y su padre habían hecho su efecto... sobretodo su padre. Snape lo lamentaba sinceramente. Draco era un buen mago podría hacer lo que quisiera con su vida. Era más poderoso que su padre, y ambos lo sabían, sólo que su padre no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo... Pero servir al señor tenebroso... Snape no iba a permitir que Draco cometiera el mismo error que él. Tengo que hablar con él-se dijo. No permitiré que el último descendiente de los Black se pase al lado tenebroso... no permitiré que le suceda lo mismo que a... ella. Snape suspiró. Parece, que por mucho que pasen los años, sigo recordándola...

Snape tomó a Samantha en brazos y la llevó a la enfermería.

Minutos después, Draco hablaba con Harry, Hermione y Ron-quien lo miraba de manera suspicaz- y les contaba lo ocurrido.

Hermione se tapó la boca con ambas manos, asustada.

Bueno, no me podéis negar que ha recibido su misma medicina, ahora sabrá lo que sintieron los Longbottom cuando su madre... -empezó Harry, con aspecto muy tranquilo- pero se calló al ver la expresión de Draco.

Es realmente, una buena chica, ¿sabéis? Bueno, aunque a veces sea un poco... -dijo Draco.

¿Diabólica?-apuntó Ron.

Mira- la defendió Draco- ella no es su madre y no es mala chica, del todo, no es lo que alguien podría esperar de la hija de Bellatrix Lestrange...

Los tres amigos lo miraron, desconcertados. Draco... -empezó Harry- ¿Bellatrix... bueno, esa mujer, como demonios quiera que se llame, no es tu tía?

Draco lo miró, más asombrado aún si cabe que Harry y Ron. ¿Cómo sabes eso?-preguntó.

Harry se puso colorado. Yo... -balbuceó- bueno, verás el año pasado Sirius... -pero se detuvo de inmediato, le dolía hablar de Sirius.

Draco se dio cuenta de ello y dijo: ¿Has ido a la antigua casa de mi madre, donde vivía Sirius Black?

Harry respondió afirmativamente.

Ah... –dijo Draco- Bueno, entonces también sabrás que Samantha es mi prima ¿no?

Harry asintió. Pero Sirius-dijo. De pronto había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de defender a su padrino-no es... era-rectificó- como ellos, él se escapó de allí a los dieciséis años y...

Ya lo sé-interrumpió Draco con desgana- mi padre me lo contó. No podéis contarme nada acerca de los Black que ya no sepa. De todos modos- añadió- Harry, ¿Tú quieres a tu tía?

No, respondió Harry muy seguro.

Bueno, pues yo tampoco-resolvió Draco.

Esta sorprendente declaración, los dejó tan atónitos que nadie supo que responder.

Al día siguiente, lo primero que hizo Draco al levantarse, fue ir a la enfermería para ver a Samantha.

La encontró tendida en una cama, con una expresión asustada.

¿Es posible que viera a su atacante?-pensó Draco.

Tomó la mano de Samantha y se quedó observándola, impasible.

Gracias a ti puedo estar con Hermione-susurró-si no fuera por ti, yo jamás me habría acercado a ella... Y sé que no me vas a hacer dejarla-prosiguió-te conozco.

Samantha, di algo, por favor.

Draco se derrumbó en una silla, ocultó su rostro con las manos y prorrumpió en un llanto amargo.

No lloraba por Samantha, aunque había empezado a tomarle cariño, lloraba por todo lo que quería tener y sabía que no tendría jamás... lloraba porque por mucho que jugara a estar con Hermione sabía que no era posible, que si su padre los descubría, podía darse por muerto, y ella... ella también. Pero él no podía permitirlo, lloraba porque sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que terminar con ella y le dolería... porque sabía que si no podía estar con ella no quería estar con nadie... lloraba porque sabía que su destino era servir al señor tenebroso... hasta su muerte...

De pronto, su llanto se vio interrumpido por el toque frío de una mano en su hombro.

Draco, los Malfoy no lloran-dijo alguien con frialdad.

Draco levantó la cabeza y delante de él vio a su padre que lo miraba con dureza.

Aunque se trate de tu prometida-prosiguió Lucius Malfoy- un mortífago no llora jamás.

Draco cesó su llanto, se limpió las lágrimas con la manga y se quedó mirando a su padre.

Ahora levántate-ordenó Lucius.-tengo que darte una cosa muy importante.

Draco se levantó y su padre puso en su mano un pequeño paquete, adornado con un lazo.

¿Qué es, padre?-preguntó con curiosidad.

Es un anillo-repuso Lucius- Y al ver la cara de perplejidad de su hijo, añadió: un anillo de compromiso, es para que se lo des a Samantha cuando despierte.

Padre... -empezó Draco atreviéndose a preguntar algo que le había estado rondando por la cabeza- ¿Sabía que Samantha iba a empezar este año en Hogwarts?

Por supuesto que lo sabía, Draco-dijo su padre.

Draco miró el anillo, aterrado. Aquello significaba que ya no había vuelta atrás, que tenían que estar unidos para siempre... una vez que Samantha tuviera el anillo, todo el colegio lo sabría, y no habría manera de estar con Hermione...

Lucius miró a su hijo despectivamente y se marchó de allí sin decir nada más.


	12. Unidos para siempre

**Capítulo 12: Unidos para siempre**

Las semanas transcurrían y Samantha no despertaba. Draco se escapaba por las noches a la torre de Gryffindor para estar con Hermione... mientras el anillo pesaba en su bolsillo como si estuviera hecho de plomo...

Draco se pasaba los días pensando en que hacer con él... si Hermione descubría que estaba prometido con Samantha... no querría saber nada de él nunca más.

Hermione debió notar algo, porque le preguntó a Draco que porqué estaba siempre pensativo.

No, no es nada-respondía él siempre. Es sólo que... me preocupa que Samantha no despierte... -explicaba Draco- ya han pasado tres semanas...

Pues claro que despertará- decía entonces Hermione. Yo lo hice ¿no?

Sí, pero ¿qué mago sería tan poderoso como para lanzar una maldición cruciatus de esos efectos?

No le sé-decía Hermione- pero lo averiguaremos.

Draco tenía cada vez más cosas en la cabeza, aparte de tener que seguir con el plan de su señor, aunque no quisiera, ahora tenía que añadir a eso que estaba desobedeciendo a su padre al seguir con Hermione... Y que tarde o temprano, tendría que contarle a ella que estaba prometido con Samantha...

Para colmo de males, y como hecho a propósito para los planes de Voldemort, dos días después, Dumbledore anunció la llegada del nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras...

Sé que a todos os ha extrañado que no tengamos aún profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras este año... - dijo Dumbledore un día durante la cena en el gran comedor- y más teniendo en cuenta como están las cosas ahora... por eso, he decidido contratar al mejor... aunque sé que algunos no aprobarán mi decisión, os aseguró que va a hacer un gran bien a este colegio-prosiguió Dumbledore- ahora, me gustaría que todos dierais una calurosa bienvenida al profesor... ¡REMUS LUPIN!

El Gran comedor estallo en vítores, mientras lupin entraba por la puerta situada detrás de la mesa de los profesores y se sentaba en el único sitio libre... a la derecha de Snape.

La mesa de Slytherin, fue la única que permaneció en silencio. Draco estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios. ¿Por qué este año?-se preguntaba. Ahora será tan fácil que Potter se lo crea todo... aunque-pensó-por otro lado, que importa, mientras que Hermione no esté en peligro... lo demás no importa.

Harry entendió de inmediato porque Lupin no había llegado antes a Hogwarts...

La noche del baile-les dijo a Ron y Hermione- había luna llena, ¿recordáis? Por eso Lupin no ha podido venir hasta hoy.

Sí- dijo Hermione- además, el día del baile era el primer día de luna llena.

Yo no recuerdo nada- se lamentó Ron- creo que al final acabé bebiendo más cerveza de mantequilla que Luna... – se dio la vuelta para mirarla y Luna le sonrió, nerviosamente desde la mesa de Ravenclaw- cuando Ron volvió a mirar hacia Harry, descubrió con sorpresa que éste parecía enfadado.

¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó- no pareces muy contento de que Lupin esté aquí...

Es que ahora tendré que verlo todos los días-respondió Harry.

¿Y que?-volvió a preguntar Ron Yo creía que te caía bien.

Pero él no me dejó que fuera al arco a buscar a Sirius... –repuso Harry con tristeza, - si Sirius está allí encerrado, es culpa suya...

Si no fuera por él- dijo Hermione- estaríamos todos muertos. ¿Quién te enseñó a hacer el patronus con el que nos salvaste a todos en tercero? Él –inquirió. Además- prosiguió Hermione como si le explicara las cosas a un niño de seis años- sé sensato, Harry, nadie sabe lo que hay detrás de ese arco...

¿Y por qué no lo investigan de una vez?- preguntó Harry, enfadado, dando un puñetazo en la mesa.

Entonces, se levantó bruscamente de su asiento y se dirigió hacia los terrenos, hecho una furia.

Ginny se apresuró a seguirlo.

Lupin había observado toda la escena y vio salir a Harry del Gran Comedor con pesar. La verdad es que podía imaginar como se sentía el hijo de su mejor amigo. Pero no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. No iba a permitir que le pasara nada a Harry... y menos ahora... porque ahora lo necesitaba. Si Harry sabía lo que se ocultaba tras el arco, tal vez querría atravesarlo... y él no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo, ahora que lo necesitaba... ¿un sentimiento egoísta?- tal vez, pero desde que Sirius se había ido el año anterior, Lupin se sentía tan solo...

Las noches de luna llena eran lo peor... aunque ya no era peligroso para los demás cuando tomaba su poción, Lupin se acurrucaba en un rincón y espera a que llegase el alba... aunque no había diferencia entre el alba y el anochecer, porque canuto y cornamenta estaban en su mundo, en su mundo perfecto sin acordarse de él... los echaba tanto de menos...

Ginny alcanzó a Harry que paseaba por los terrenos de Hogwarts: ¡Harry, espera!- gritó- ¿por qué has salido del Gran Comedor?

Porque no tengo ganas de ver a Lupin-respondió Harry de mal talante.

Ha estado muy preocupado por ti este verano, ¿sabes? Y así se lo agradeces... - le reprochó Ginny.

¿Y eso que importa?- Harry explotó- que se preocupe por mi no va a hacer que vuelva Sirius... y ahora déjame en paz ¿quieres?-gritó Harry.

Ginny se dio la vuelta e hizo ademán de marcharse, paro Harry la retuvo. Espera- dijo- lo siento, Ginny no sé por qué me pongo así contigo, tú eres lo único bueno que me queda... no te vayas, por favor.

Cuando la miró a los ojos, descubrió que una lágrima resbalaba por la mejilla de Ginny.

Soy idiota- musitó Harry- perdóname, ¿vale?- preguntó mientras limpiaba la lágrima de ella con el pulgar.

Ginny asintió. No vuelvas a gritarme-dijo.

No, nunca- dijo Harry mientras la besaba.

En ese momento, en el Gran Comedor, todos los alumnos se dirigían a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Draco, se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor y le susurró algo a Hermione: Ven esta noche a la torre de astronomía- dijo- Pero ahora, simula que me he metido contigo, hay gente mirándonos.

Hermione se levantó de su asiento impetuosamente, y se puso a gritarle a Draco como si éste la hubiese ofendido gravemente. ¿Crees que puedes venir aquí a insultar a mi familia?-gritó.

Eres hija de muggles, Hermione- dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras.- no será la última vez que tengas que aguantar esto. Tras escuchar esto, Hermione, abofeteó a Draco, sin poder contenerse.

Draco se llevó la mano a la mejilla, sorprendido y herido en su orgullo.

¡Vámonos!-dijo Hermione a Ron con precipitación. Y salió de allí, con altivez.

Esa misma noche, pocas horas después, Hermione trataba de convencer a Harry de que le prestara la capa invisible para ir a la torre sin ser vista.

¡Vamos!- decía Hermione, sólo serán un par de horas.

Sabes que en otras circunstancias te la dejaría- repuso él- Pero... después de lo que Ron me ha contado que sucedió en el comedor...

¡Ron no tiene ni idea!- exclamó Hermione, enfadada. Sólo lo dijo porque teníamos que fingir que estaba metiéndose conmigo o la gente sospecharía algo.

Hermione- repuso Ron, con desdén- la gente no sospecha nada, la gente lo sabe todo gracias a vosotros dos. ¿Es que piensas que nadie vio cómo os besabais en el baile de navidad? Además... ¡no tenía por qué decirte eso! Draco es un Malfoy, Hermione, ¿quieres abrir los ojos de una vez?

Ya sé que tú no crees que haya cambiado- repuso Hermione, indignada. Pero yo sí, así que cuídate mucho de expresar tu opinión sobre él en voz alta cuando estoy yo delante.

Harry, viendo que se avecinaba una fuerte discusión entre los dos amigos, dio su brazo a torcer.

Está bien- aceptó- toma la capa. Pero, por favor, ten mucho cuidado con ella, ya sabes que es lo único que me queda de mi padre... -la previno Harry.

Lo sé- repuso Hermione, triunfante- no te preocupes, no le pasará nada.

Ya has conseguido lo que querías- dijo Ron enfadado- venga, ¡vete con él pero sé que luego vendrás llorando porque Malfoy nunca cambiará!

No te preocupes- dijo Hermione-que eso no pasará.

¡Bien!-repuso Ron, irritado.

¡Bien!-contestó Hermione en el mismo tono y desapareció tras el retrato de la dama gorda.

¿Por qué se la has dejado, Harry?- preguntó Ron indignado. Sabes que Malfoy no es una buena influencia para ella. ¿O crees de verdad que ese estúpido engreído ha cambiado lo más mínimo? Seguro que está utilizando a Hermione para alguno de los planes del señor tenebroso. Habría que informar a Dumbledore de esto...

¡No!- exclamó Harry.

Ron lo miró sorprendido. ¿Por qué?- preguntó.

Por lo que tú has dicho de que es un Malfoy- terció Harry-Sirius era un Black ¿sabes? Y aún así era un buen hombre. ¿Por qué no puede Draco ser igual?-inquirió Harry.

Entonces sí crees lo que ha dicho Hermione- repuso Ron, bastante molesto.

Mira-dijo Harry, harto ya de aquella situación- Creo dos cosas: la primera, que lo que te pasa a ti es que estás celoso.

Ron abrió la boca para protestar. Pero Harry no lo dejó. Y la segunda- prosiguió- es que no importa la familia de donde venga una persona, sino la propia persona. Y que Draco se merece una segunda oportunidad, al menos por mi parte.

Bien, muy bien, perfecto- repuso Ron- si eso es lo que pensáis todos, no estaré allí cuando os deis de narices con la verdad. Y subió a su habitación con paso firme.

Harry lo dejó por imposible.

Mientras tanto, Hermione había llegado hasta la torre de adivinación. Y encontró a Draco esperando, apoyado en la puerta.

Siento llegar tarde- dijo Hermione, jadeante.

No importa- repuso Draco, con semblante serio.

Y... siento mucho la bofetada- añadió Hermione, algo sonrojada- creo que se me fue la mano...

No-terció Draco- la culpa ha sido mía. No debería haberte dicho eso. Lo lamento- dijo, esbozando una sonrisa a medias. Se le notaba nervioso y algo preocupado.

¿Ocurre algo?- interrogó Hermione.

Ven-le pidió él, tomándola de la mano y conduciéndola hasta dos sillas, situadas estratégicamente frente a la única ventana de la torre, desde donde se observaban las estrellas.

Siéntate- indicó señalando la silla situada a su izquierda.

Hermione lo hizo, y Draco se sentó a su lado.

Me gustaría... -empezó Draco con decisión- darte una cosa... - dijo mientras le entregaba a Hermione un pequeño estuche plateado.

Ábrelo-le pidió.

Hermione lo hizo, y dentro encontró el anillo que Lucius había dado a Draco, semanas antes, para Samantha.

¿Qué significa esto, Draco?- preguntó Hermione, intrigada.

Significa-aclaró Draco mientras introducía el dedo anular de Hermione en el anillo- que te quiero y que algún día quiero casarme contigo. No tiene porqué ser pronto, pero me gustaría que lo tuvieras.

Hermione observó el anillo, que relucía a la luz de la luna. Luego sonrió, complacida. Es precioso, Draco-dijo, besándolo en los labios.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa y dijo: Es un símbolo, significa que vamos a estar unidos para siempre...


	13. La confesión de Hermione

**Capítulo 13: La confesión de Hermione**

Los días transcurrían en una letanía agobiante, y como si el estado inconsciente de Samantha fuera poco, tres semanas después de su ataque, Pansy Parkinson fue atacada del mismo modo, o al menos eso le pareció a Ginny, cuando la encontró boca abajo, tirada en las escaleras que conducían a la torre de adivinación.  
Por suerte, esta vez no había sido Draco el que la hallara, ya que se encontraba en la enfermería, con Samantha.

Pansy estaba boca abajo, tirada sobe la escalera que conducía aula de adivinación.

Ginny la vio y ahogó un grito.

¡Profesora Trelawney!-exclamó angustiada- ¡Baje, por favor!

La puerta circular que daba paso al aula de sofocante ambiente donde se impartía la asignatura de adivinación, se abrió. Dando pasa a la desgarbada figura de Sybill Trelawney.

Ésta, miró el cuerpo de Pansy y luego preguntó con nerviosismo: ¿Qué ha pasado?

No lo sé- musitó Ginny. Yo sólo la encontré aquí y...

¿Qué hacías aquí arriba?- preguntó la profesora con voz atronadora.

Yo sólo... no, en realidad...

Ginny dudó ¿Sería prudente decir los motivos de su subida ala tercera planta de la torre norte?

Quería... ver al profesor Dumbledore- dijo al fin.

¿Puedo saber por qué motivo?- volvió a preguntar la profesora, alzando las cejas.

Ginny empezó a enojarse.

No, en realidad, no- dijo sin preocuparse por parecer demasiado grosera. Creo que eso es algo muy personal.

Bien- repuso la profesora- no respondas. Aunque creo que al profesor Dumbledore le interesará mucho saber por qué te has puesto tan nerviosa cuando te he preguntado.

Ginny se alejó por el pasillo, precipitadamente. La profesora Trelawney y ella, habían tenido problemas desde que Ginny tuvo su primera clase de adivinación de ese año, ya que la profesora se pasó la clase diciendo que, aquellos que solían estar cercanos a los que veían visiones o hacían cosas extrañas, podían acabar como ellos. Ginny se enfadó porque sabía que se refería a Harry y a ella.

Y es que Ginny se preocupaba mucho por Harry últimamente, ya que veía al muchacho algo preocupado y cabizbajo y aunque él se empeñara en negárselo, Ginny sabía que tenía mucho que ver con Sirius.

De hecho, la razón por la que Ginny quería hablar con Dumbledore aquella lluviosa mañana, era Harry.

Quería proponerle algo que sabía que a harry lo ayudaría un poco a superar lo de Sirius o al menos, le haría ilusión.

No así a Dumbledore, ya que Ginny estaba segura de que lo que le iba a decir no iba a ser de su agrado. Pero se dijo que al menos, lo intentaría. Aunque eso, podía esperar un poco más. Ahora tenía que contar a Dumbledore lo del ataque de Pansy Parkinson.

Así que en cuanto llegó a la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore, tocó tres veces, con decisión.

Adelante- se oyó desde dentro.

Ginny tomó aire y abrió la puerta.

¿Dónde estoy?-preguntaba una aturdida Samantha en la enfermería, despertando de un largo sueño.

Draco se despertó bruscamente, había estado durmiendo en una silla, al lado de la cama de Samantha.

¡Sammy! –exclamó con euforia. Parece que estás bien.

Y la abrazó. Estaba preocupado por ti-le dijo.

Samantha sonrió-nuestra relación-dijo- no empezó muy bien. Pero quizá aún podamos arreglarlo. Después de todo, eso de tener un primo que te defiende y se preocupa por ti no está tan mal... luego empezó a disculparse: Yo no debería haberte obligado a... -empezó.

Draco la interrumpió. Olvídalo-dijo -Además me hiciste un gran favor.

¿Por qué?- preguntó Samantha.

Pero Draco no pudo responder, porque de pronto, la puerta se abrió de un golpe seco y por ella entró Hermione que exclamó: ¡Han atacado a Pansy Parkinson!

Draco no dijo nada, salió de la enfermería disparado y Hermione fue tras él, precipitadamente.

Ambos llegaron al despacho del profesor Dumbledore jadeantes.

Draco se apoyó en la pared. ¿Qué... ha... pasado?-preguntó con la voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo de haber subido dos pisos corriendo.

Pansy Parkinson ha sido atacada-anunció Dumbledore con gravedad- y suponemos que por un seguidor del señor tenebroso...

Draco miró a Hermione, buscando en sus ojos serenos la fuerza para seguir allí.

Hermione estaba abrazando a Ginny, que lloraba desconsoladamente.

Yo la encontré-explicaba ésta- estaba en el suelo, boca abajo, y cuando llamé a la profesora Trelawney, prácticamente me acusó de haber atacado a Pansy- decía Ginny entre sollozos.

Draco notó como un sentimiento de ira, subía desde su estómago hasta sus labios, pugnando por salir.

Sin mediar palabra, cogió a Ginny por el brazo y la estampó contra la pared del despacho.

¿Cómo sé que no has sido tú?- preguntó a gritos- hace cuatro años, atacabas tú a todos los nacidos de muggle, y todo el mundo pensaba que era Harry. Seguro que has vuelto a ser tú- espetó Draco- estúpida entrometida...

Yo no he hecho nada- siguió sollozando Ginny- yo no atacaba a nadie, fue el basilisco de Tom Ryddle. Además, ¡Yo nunca atacaría a Hermione!

Hermione posó su mano en el hombro de Draco.

Yo la creo, Draco-dijo. Ella es mi amiga y sé que nunca me haría daño, ni a mí ni a nade.

Señor Malfoy-empezó Dumbledore- le sugiero que se siente en esa silla y se ponga cómodo. Es necesario que me explique algunas cosas-prosiguió, señalando la silla situada enfrente de su escritorio.

Draco dio un respingo, casi había olvidado que Dumbledore seguía en el despacho. Alzó la vista y miró los ojos azules de Dumbledore. ¿Era tristeza lo que se reflejaba en ellos?

Se dispuso a obedecer, pero antes tomó la mano de Hermione.

No te vayas, por favor- pidió- no me dejes solo.

Bastaba una mirada de Hermione para que Draco fuera capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. No había dudado cuando le dio el anillo de compromiso, ni cuando le dijo que la quería. Sabía que no tenía sentido darle el anillo a Samantha. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento, era que ella se quedara allí, con él y sería capaz de enfrentarse a los profundos ojos de Dumbledore, que en ese momento lo miraban con dureza.

Ella tenía que quedarse... porque sin ella, nada tenía sentido.

Hermione miró a Draco y supo que debía permanecer allí.

En ese momento, se oyó un golpe sordo v Harry entró en el despacho de Dumbledore. Miró a Ginny, que estaba sentada en el suelo, abrazándose las rodillas. Aún lloraba.

Harry se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó a Dumbledore.

La señorita Weasley podrá explicárselo todo... fuera, en cuanto se tranquilice un poco.

Harry miró a Draco y Hermione con curiosidad, pero no dijo nada, ayudó a Ginny a levantarse del suelo y se la llevó fuera del despacho.

Le aconsejo que espere fuera usted también, señorita Granger- pidió Dumbledore.

No-repuso ella, cortante.

¿Qué ha dicho?-preguntó Dumbledore con cara de no entender nada.

Que no me voy- repitió Hermione, desafiante. Todo lo que va a decirle a Draco puede decírmelo a mí.

Señorita Granger- volvió a intervenir Dumbledore- no le va a gustar nada de lo que aquí se va a oír, va a ser bastante desagradable...

Draco apretó la mano de Hermione y le dio fuerzas para continuar.

No pienso irme- repuso Hermione- Draco y yo estamos juntos, y si tengo que enfrentarme también a usted para estar con él, lo haré, no lo dude ni por un instante.

Y no lo había dicho con voz normal, sino como un grito, un grito de libertad que nacía en lo más profundo de su ser y subía por su garganta, con una fuerza abrumadora. Nunca se había sentido tan segura y poderosa. Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía dueña y señora de su futuro. Podía decidir cada uno de sus pasos sin tener que consultarlo con nadie, y sobre todo, sin tener que preocuparse de lo que pensasen los demás.

¿Esa es su última palabra?-preguntó Dumbledore, sorprendido, mirando con insistencia los ojos oscuros y sinceros de la joven.

Sí- repuso Hermione con seguridad.

Bien, siéntese- concedió Dumbledore- pero recuerde que está aquí bajo su propia responsabilidad.

Hermione lo hizo y miró a Draco a los ojos, esos ojos que habían sido más gélidos y peligrosos que el hielo cuando la miraban a ella durante estos años... pero ya no, los ojos de Draco expresaban admiración y agradecimiento por lo que ella acababa de hacer. Había confesado su relación con él, y no lo había dicho con miedo o con temor, sino como una bandera. Como si en lugar de sólo unos meses, hubieran pasado siglos desde que estaban juntos y Hermione llevara ese peso en su conciencia desde mucho tiempo atrás...

Bueno... - empezó Dumbledore- todo lo que voy a decirles, va a ser muy difícil de aceptar, pero las cosas han de ser necesariamente así, y yo me limitaré a exponerles los hechos. Así que escuchen atentamente, por favor:

En primer lugar deben saber que el ataque de la señorita Parkinson, ocurrido hace sólo unos minutos, no ha sido producido por la maldición cruciatus. No es el mismo ataque que el de la señorita Hermione Granger y Samantha Lestrange.

Samantha se ha despertado hace un momento, después del ataque- interrumpió Draco.

Ya... bueno, eso confirma lo que yo pensaba dijo Dumbledore.

¿Qué es... profesor?-preguntó Hermione con vehemencia.

Pues que el atacante lo tiene todo perfectamente planeado, o... tal vez esta situación se le está escapando de las manos.

Draco y Hermione miraron a Dumbledore con asombro.

No me miren así- prosiguió el director- piénsenlo, La señorita Granger, despertó al poco de ser atacada. La señorita Lestrange, ha despertado hace un momento. Y la señorita Parkinson, en cambio...

¿Cómo está?- preguntó Draco, levantándose impetuosamente de su asiento.

Lo hemos intentado todo, pero... - parecía que a Dumbledore le costaba articular las palabras, cosa muy extraña en él- su ataque ha sido llevado a cabo con la maldición Avada Kedavra. No hay nada que podamos hacer por ella. Lo lamento, señor Malfoy.

Draco sintió como todo su mundo se venía abajo, notó un frío glaciar en el interior de su cuerpo. Recordó cuando jugaba en el jardín con Pansy, cuando sólo tenía tres años... recordó que desde que tenía uso de razón. Pansy había sido su única amiga. La única que le había escuchado, y la única que le comprendía... hasta que su padre decidió que iba a ser mortífago y todo cambió. Draco sabía que a ella le había dolido su distanciamiento pero... ¿Qué podía hacer él? Eran deseos de su padre... Draco se había impuesto no tomarle cariño a nadie... hasta que llegó Hermione... quería hablar con Pansy, pero las últimas palabras que él había oído de labios de Pansy, eran de odio hacía él. Ella le dijo que se arrepentía de todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos...

Hermione apretó aún más la mano de Draco.

Dumbledore les dio unos minutos para asimilar lo que acababa de decir. Luego prosiguió:

Como ustedes se imaginan, el culpable de todo esto será llevado inmediatamente a Azkaban...

Señor Malfoy... lo lamento pero... todas las pruebas lo señalan como el principal sospechoso.


	14. ¿Por qué ella?

**Capítulo 14: ¿Por qué ella?**

Hacía dos días que Dumbledore había dicho estas palabras. Draco no sentía nada, estaba vacío por dentro.

Hermione parecía darse cuenta de que no había salida porque no dijo nada. Pero se la veía atravesar los pasillos como una autómata, tratando de simular que siempre había odiado a Draco y que el mejor regalo que podían haberle hecho era que él fuera a Azkaban.

Dumbledore había intentado mantenerlo en secreto, así que pronto lo supo todo el colegio. Los secretos en aquel lugar eran inexistentes. Lo que nadie sabía, era que Draco no iba a ser condenado a cadena perpetua, sino a pena de muerte. Hermione acababa sus clases y se tumbaba en la cama. Había días en que ya no podía más, sentía que la enorme pena que la embargaba, iba a salir por sus labios y ella estallaría en mil pedazos. No había llorado tanto en toda su vida. Constantemente, se arrepentía por no haber descubierto antes que Draco no era tan frío como él mismo quería aparentar y se odiaba a sí misma por ello. A la hora de comer, tenía que sacar a Draco a rastras de su habitación porque el chico se había encerrado en su habitación y no salía para nada.

Durante el tiempo que pasaban juntos, actuaban como si Dumbledore no hubiera dicho jamás aquello. Durante este tiempo, hablaban mucho, Draco decidió que ahora que iba a morir, le contaría a Hermione todo. Y le contó que estaba prometido con su prima y que el anillo se lo había dado su padre para ella pero que él quería que lo tuviera Hermione porque no tenía sentido dárselo a Samantha. Hermione no dijo nada, pero lejos de enfadarse, pensó que Draco era muy valiente por desobedecer las órdenes de su padre. Y pensó que era lo que debía haber hecho hace tiempo.

Aunque ambos sabían que en cuanto el curso se acabara a la semana siguiente, un miembro del ministerio acudiría a Hogwarts para llevarse a Draco. Y entonces todo habría terminado.

Durante las comidas en el Gran Comedor, la cosa era insoportable. Ni Hermione ni Draco podían mirar a Dumbledore sin que sus ojos mostraran lo que sentían ¿Cómo podían condenar a muerte a un chico inocente de dieciséis años?

Lo que Draco no atrevió a contarle a Hermione era que era un seguidor del señor tenebroso. No sabía como reaccionaría ella. Y más porque Voldemort había intentado matar varias veces a su mejor amigo.

A los pocos días del ataque de Pansy, alguien, muy cercano al ministro de magia acudió a Hogwarts, no iba a llevarse a Draco, por supuesto, sólo quería verlo. El hombre era Lucius Malfoy.

No encontró a su hijo en la planta baja, así que redisponía subir por la escalera que conducía a los pisos superiores, cuando divisó una figura que bajaba las escaleras. Se dispuso a preguntarle, pero se dio cuenta de que era Hermione Granger.

Maldita sea-pensó- bueno, es igual, que me diga donde está mi hijo. Terminemos con esto de una vez.

¿Has visto a mi hijo, Draco?-preguntó Lucius con fingida cortesía.

Hermione miró los ojos de Lucius Malfoy-grises como los de su hijo- El hielo de sus ojos era más peligroso que el de un iceberg. Sus ojos desprendían ese brillo helado que tanto asustaba a Hermione en los ojos de Draco. Pero hacía tiempo que la mirada de Draco había perdido el hielo. No así la de Lucius cuyos ojos parecían ver a través de ella.

Lucius esperaba la respuesta. Intentó poner en su rostro la más amigable de sus sonrisas, pero no estaba seguro, no tenía mucha práctica en sonrisas de ese tipo. Miró a Hermione instintivamente, de arriba abajo. Y cuando llegó a su mano, la sonrisa se le congeló en la cara.

No dijo nada, subió escaleras arriba con una expresión de odio en su cara que resultaba difícil de describir.

Hermione sabía que no había otro motivo para una salida tan intempestiva. Lucius había visto el anillo en el dedo de Hermione. Intentó llamarlo, pero Lucius, ciego de ira, no oía a nadie.

Imaginó que Draco estaría en su cuarto, así que subió hasta la séptima planta de Hogwarts y abrió la puerta tan bruscamente que casi la saca de sus goznes.

Draco estaba tumbado en su cama, mirando hacia el cielo, sin verlo. Sus ojos desprendían una tristeza casi de locura. Al levantar la vista, vio a su padre, de pie, ante él en su rostro podía apreciarse una frialdad que haría temblar al mismo Voldemort.

¿Entiendes la diferencia entre Samantha Lestrange y una maldita "sangre sucia"?- bramó Lucius.

Así que eso es- pensó Draco, abrumado- mi padre ha visto el anillo en la mano de Hermione.

Pero lejos de sentir miedo, pensó que era el momento de hablar a su padre claramente. Así que por primera vez, en sus dieciséis años, Draco se atrevió a mirar a su padre a los ojos y dijo:

Padre, no toleraré que llame así a Hermione. Estamos juntos y eso va a seguir siendo así.

Su padre lo miró con una mezcla de desprecio y decepción.

Draco pensó que era la primera vez que veía en los ojos de su padre la sombra de la decepción. Desde que tenía uso de razón, había sido lo que su padre había querido que él fuera. Pero ya no, es más, lo odiaba.

¿Por qué ella?- preguntó su padre, entonces.

Padre, toda la vida me ha repetido que yo sólo valía lo que fuera capaz de hacer como mortífago.- gritó Draco en la cara a su padre- pero Hermione me quiere, me quiere por lo que soy, no por lo que pretendo ser. Y eso vale más que todo el poder que Voldemort pueda ofrecerme.

Pero- objetó su padre- ella nunca será suficiente para ti, eres muy ambicioso, Draco. Y ella es hija de muggles, por dios, piensa un poco, ¿Es que has perdido la cabeza?

En el momento en que pises Azkaban, ella te dejará, y no te quedará nada... ir Azkaban es como estar muerto en vida- sentenció Lucius.

No quiero nada – repuso Draco, y si la única vida que me queda es la que voy a tener antes de llegar a Azkaban, quiero estar con ella. Padre...

No me llames así- explotó Lucius Malfoy- ¡Tu ya no eres mi hijo!- Y salió de la habitación, dando un portazo que hizo que las paredes de la habitación temblaran.


	15. Cambio de planes

**Capítulo 15: Cambio de planes**

Draco se quedó sólo en su habitación, pensando.

¿Se puede hacer algo sin ser consciente de ello?- se preguntó- ¿Es posible que haya matado a Pansy involuntariamente?

Pero no pudo pensar nada más, porque de pronto sintió arder la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo izquierdo... Voldemort debía de estar especialmente enfadado para hacer que la marca doliera de esa forma... Draco se retorcía en su cama mientras rogaba porque el dolor terminara lo antes posible...

Y entonces... el dolor, cesó, tan de repente como había empezado.

Draco se incorporó impetuosamente y salió al pasillo. Tenía que llegar a donde estaba Voldemort...

Sabía perfectamente hacía dónde se dirigía... hacia el sauce boxeador, el escondrijo de Voldemort y sus secuaces... No vio a nadie en el pasillo, así que continúo caminando hasta que llegó a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Pronto llegó a su destino, sin embargo, no atravesó la entrada, porque al pie del sauce, encontró algo que llamó su atención poderosamente.

Era un simple casco vacío de botella. Pero Draco se preguntó que demonios estaba haciendo una botella al pie del sauce. Porque eso significaba algo: alguien había estado allí antes que él.

Cogió la botella vacía, distraídamente, pero antes de que pudiera leer la etiqueta, sintió una sacudida bajo el ombligo y sintió que su cuerpo era transportado lejos de Hogwarts. ¡Era un traslador!

Antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, aterrizó bruscamente boca abajo sobre algo que parecía ser el suelo de un bosque. Pero, cuando se levantó con el sabor a tierra en la boca, para comprobarlo, se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, podían verse cientos de lápidas, tal vez miles, con inscripciones grabadas a fuego en la piedra.

Estaba en un cementerio.

En cuanto logró levantarse, empezaron a aparecer mortífagos de detrás de las lápidas. Tras ellos, venía Voldemort.

Draco suspiró de alivio. En su corto viaje a través de la nada, había llegado a pensar que el traslador lo habían colocado los miembros de la orden del fénix para descubrir el paradero de su señor.

Voldemort se dirigió directamente hacia Draco, con paso lento, casi podría decirse que majestuoso. La capa ondeaba tras él. Miró a Draco a los ojos y dijo con voz grave: Sabía que llegarías.

Draco intentó sonreír, pero lo único que logró transmitir a sus labios fue una mueca de espanto.

Voldemort prosiguió: ¿No esperaría que siguiéramos en el mismo sitio, verdad?- preguntó- Lord Voldemort jamás toma riesgos innecesarios. Supe que la botella te llamaría la atención y la cogerías. Eres un chico listo, Draco Malfoy.

Viniendo de Voldemort, aquello era un elogio desmesurado.

Draco se limitó a sentir. Gracias, señor- dijo- fue una gran idea transformar la botella en un traslador, señor, digna de usted.

Voldemort continuó hablando: ¿Te gusta?- preguntó señalando a su alrededor- Éstas son todas las personas que han tenido el honor de morir a mis manos. Sí, Draco éstos han sido magos o brujas lo bastante importantes para que yo, personalmente me encargara de sus muertes.

Echa un vistazo a tu alrededor- dijo Voldemort mientras conducía a Draco entre los grupos de lápidas- observa mi "pequeño museo". Soltó una carcajada escalofriante tras decir esto último.

En primer plano, claramente destacada, había una lápida con una inscripción grabada en ella en grandes caracteres negros.

Draco se agachó, para leer la inscripción con facilidad:

JAMES POTTER

1.970- 1989

Bueno- musitó Voldemort- Creo que tú sabes por qué es tan importante esta lápida.

Sí, señor- repuso Draco, indeciso. Mi padre me lo contó.

Tu padre... - dijo Voldemort, escupiendo las palabras. Pero no añadió nada más.

¿Sólo tenía 19 años?- se preguntó Draco. Pero no dijo nada.

Draco avanzó unos cuantos pasos más y logró leer otra inscripción:

LILLIAN EVANS POTTER

1.971-1.989

Draco suspiró con temor. Esta vez no pudo contenerse: ¿Evans tenía sólo 18 años, señor?- preguntó con interés.

Sí, Draco- siseó Voldemort. Parecía como si le doliera pronunciar cada palabra acerca de ella. Sólo 18 años. Pero ya sabes que esto no fue ningún obstáculo para ella. Era la mejor y seguirá siéndolo, por mucho que pase el tiempo. Su gran error fue juntarse con ese Potter... aunque tengo que admitir que Dumbledore podía estar orgulloso de que ella estuviera a su lado.

Le habría ido mejor con Snape... pero Snape siempre ha sido un imprudente- masculló Voldemort.

Es macabro-pensó Draco, sin olvidarse de usar oclumencia para ocultar sus pensamientos- un auténtico museo de los horrores.

Es impresionante- repuso en cambio.

Sí, lo es, ¿verdad?- inquirió Voldemort. Una lástima que todos estos magos y brujas estén aquí por no estar conmigo. Porque ya sabes sólo se puede estar conmigo... o contra mí.

Éstos de aquí- añadió con gesto desdeñoso- estarán conmigo para siempre... pero en fin, te preguntarás por qué te he hecho venir a horas tan intempestivas de la noche.

Ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes: en lugar de llevar a Harry hasta la casa de los gritos, lo traerás aquí... usaréis una vieja capa como traslador. Pero... el plan se ejecutará mañana, no podemos esperar más. Y has de matar a una persona...

Draco asintió. Cualquier cosa para complacerle, señor- dijo con una reverencia.

Cualquier cosa para salir cuanto antes de este lugar- pensó.

Sospechamos que esa persona puede descubrir nuestro plan con antelación, ya que la hemos descubierto merodeando por el sauce boxeador- prosiguió Voldemort- como comprenderás, no voy a correr ningún riesgo. Mañana, antes de atraer aquí a Harry, la matarás. Quiero que sea rápido y sencillo, que nadie se dé cuenta de nada, ¿lo has entendido?

Claro, señor ¿De quién se trata?- preguntó Draco con el temor reflejado en el rostro.

Voldemort sonrió imperceptiblemente parecía que estaba preparando lo que iba a decir a continuación.

El nombre salió de sus finos labios con una expresión de triunfo:

Se trata de Hermione Granger.


	16. Haciendo algo por Harry

**Capítulo 16: Haciendo algo por Harry**

Mientras esto ocurría, a unos kilómetros de Hogwarts, Ginny decidió que era el momento de explicarle a Dumbledore el porqué de su estancia en el pasillo del tercer piso la noche del ataque.

El caso, era que a Lupin se le había escapado algo en clase acerca de los aurores de la Orden del Fénix y Ginny lo había cogido al vuelo. Ahora venía dispuesta a preguntarle a Dumbledore si era cierto...

Así que por segunda vez en la misma semana, tocó a la puerta del despacho del director de Hogwarts y esperó pacientemente a que éste le diera su permiso para entrar.

Adelante -se oyó a través de la puerta decorada con un fénix como picaporte.

Ginny cogió el picaporte con decisión y entró en el despacho.

Señorita Weasley- dijo Dumbledore¿Qué la trae por aquí?

Quisiera hablarle acerca de algo que me contó el profesor Lupin- repuso Ginny, sin titubear.

Claro- accedió Dumbledore- Eh... ¿Porqué no toma asiento y me lo cuenta- ofreció indicado la silla situada ante su escritorio.

Ginny se sentó y empezó:

Verá... resulta que el profesor Lupin me habló acerca de algo que se encuentra en el departamento de misterios del ministerio de magia. Llegada a este punto, Ginny se detuvo y observó la reacción de Dumbledore.

Prosiga- invitó éste.

Pues verá... según Lupin, todos los miembros de la orden tienen un pensadero propio y cuando éstos mueren a manos de Voldemort, o de sus mortífagos, el pensadero es enviado al departamento para investigar su muerte.

Su información es correcta- dijo Dumbledore- pero no veo que puede tener esto que ver conmigo...

Usted es la única persona que puede autorizar que esos pensaderos salgan de allí y puedan ser vistos por algún miembro de la familia del auror al que pertenecen ¿Cierto- inquirió Ginny.

Dumbledore empezó a leer entre líneas. Ya veo a dónde quiere llegar- dijo sonriendo. No tengo ningún inconveniente en autorizar a Harry para que vea el pensadero de su padrino... de hecho, creo que...

No me ha entendido- interrumpió Ginny- No quiero que autorice a Harry para ver el pensadero de su padrino, sino el de sus padres.

Dumbledore cesó de sonreír de inmediato.

¿El de sus padres- titubeó- Pero no creo que Harry esté preparado para... es decir... ¿no preferiría ver el de Sirius- concluyó, visiblemente azorado.

Ginny lo miró, con el asombro pintado en su cara.

No lo entiendo- dijo- esperaba que se negara a sacar de allí cualquiera de los pensaderos ¿Por qué está Harry preparado para ver el pensadero de Sirius Black y el de sus padres no?

Verá... señorita Weasley... - empezó Dumbledore.

Llámeme sólo Ginny, por favor- pidió ella.

Muy bien... Ginny. El pensadero de Lily contiene ciertas cosas que... bueno, que Harry simplemente no podría aceptar. En cuanto al de James... no creo que esté preparado aún... puede que algún día... cuando sea algo mayor... – Dumbledore parecía no encontrar las palabras y en su rostro, se podía observar una creciente preocupación.

Eso le dijo usted a Harry en primero porque creía que no sería capaz de aceptar la profecía. Pero Harry es mucho más maduro de lo que usted cree- intervino Ginny.

¿Cómo sabes...?

Harry me lo contó- dijo Ginny a modo de respuesta a la pregunta que Dumbledore no había terminado de formular- Por otro lado- insistió Ginny- creo que esa profecía no está completa, falta algo, y después de lo que usted ha dicho, deduzco que ese algo está en el pensadero de James Potter.

Dumbledore, permítame recordarle que Harry tiene 16 años. Si hay algo más que deba contarle, creo que estará preparado. Si sólo sabe la profecía, Harry puede buscar a Voldemort en cuanto se le presente la ocasión, sin saber todo lo necesario y...

¡Está bien- exclamó Dumbledore, irritado. No es usted quien para darme consejos, y mucho menos, órdenes. ¡Salga de aquí ahora mismo, le prometo que lo pensaré, pero nada más!

El rostro de Ginny se ensombreció. Está bien- dijo con una leve nota de temblor en la voz- me basta con eso. Sé que esto será bueno para Harry- añadió entonces.

Dicho esto, salió del despacho y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Dumbledore, estuvo pensando en la conveniencia de hacer lo que le había pedido Ginny durante esa misma noche. Aunque esto, obviamente, fue sólo en apariencia, ya que llevaba varios años sopesando si debía permitir a Harry ver el pensadero de sus padres.

Decidió que le daría su respuesta en breve, ya que quedaban escasos días para que el curso terminara. Por otro lado, no era algo que pudiera decidirse rápidamente.

Así Dumbledore, finalmente se durmió aunque con la conciencia intranquila.

**Reviews:** Muchas gracias a las dos! espero que leaís este nuevo cap. y que os guste. Por cierto, podeís explicar,e como se hace para que se puedan recibir mensajes sin firmar? MUchas gracias!


	17. El último día en Hogwarts

**Hola! siento haber estado tanto tiempo sin escribir, como el último capítulo no lo leyó nadie... de todas formas, yo siempre acabo lo que empiezo, así que ahí va el siguiente: (bueno, creo que voy a poner dos o tres cap.)**

**(el disclaimer no lo voy a poner en cada cap. ya sabéis que los personajes, carcteres y todo lo que reconozcaís pertenece a Rowling. Yo sólo me encargo de la trama y no cobro por eso.)**

**Capítulo 17: El último día en Hogwarts**

Finalmente, llegó la mañana del último día que los alumnos iban a pasar ese año en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

El cielo, apareció limpio y sin una sola nube. El sol resplandecía con un brillo casi cegador, iluminando a la tierra con sus cálidos rayos y nada hacía sospechar los oscuros acontecimientos que tendrían lugar ese día.

Sólo escasas horas después del amanecer, Ginny irrumpía precipitadamente en la habitación que Harry compartía con su hermano y otros chicos de sexto curso.

El motivo de una entrada tan intempestiva era que Dumbledore, finalmente había accedido a su petición pero con una condición: Harry no debía saber de su intervención en aquello. Ginny debía llevar a Harry hasta la habitación donde se realizaban las reuniones del Ejército de Dumbledore. Allí encontraría ambos pensaderos. Había de ser necesariamente dicha habitación, para que pudiera estar tranquilo.

Así que Ginny se dispuso a cumplir su parte de lo acordado.

¡Harry!- lo llamó alegremente, mientras lo zarandeaba para que despertara.

El muchacho abrió los ojos y vio a Ginny.

¡Ginny¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- preguntó.

Ven, rápido, tengo que enseñarte algo increíble que he descubierto- añadió, recordando la petición de Dumbledore de no revelar su participación en aquel asunto.

Sin dejarle decir nada, Ginny tomó a Harry de la mano y se lo llevó a rastras hasta la habitación donde solían practicar Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

¡Vamos¡Abre la puerta!- lo apremió una vez llegaron a ella.

Harry rió. ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con curiosidad mientras abría la puerta.

En cuanto lo hizo, ambos observaron que en el suelo de la habitación se hallaban dos enormes cántaros con una luz blanquecina que parecía brotar de sus entrañas. Harry entró. Sabía perfectamente que aquello eran pensaderos. Pero... ¿En una habitación que desaparecía cuando no se la necesitaba?

Harry se dio la vuelta para observar la reacción de Ginny, pero ella ya no estaba. Había desaparecido rápidamente, cuidando de cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Harry volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia los pensaderos. El que se hallaba situado en primer plano, parecía proyectar su luz blanquecina hacia él y, de pronto, Harry oyó salir un suave siseo desde el interior del pensadero:

_"Ven, Harry. Ven a mí y mira en mi interior. Nada temas, pues dentro de mi alma no correrás n__ingún peligro. Ven, acércate y descubre mi secreto." _

¿El pensadero lo estaba incitando a entrar¿O era sólo la imaginación de Harry que le estaba jugando una mala pasada? Y sin embargo... la voz, no le era desconocida, incluso podría haber jurado que la había escuchado antes, en algún lugar... de pronto, recordó. ¡La voz que salía del pensadero era la de su madre!


	18. En el oscuro pensadero de Lily Evans

**Capítulo 18: En el oscuro pensadero de Lily Evans**

Harry se acercó lentamente al borde del pensadero y miró hacia abajo. ¿Sería prudente entrar?- se preguntó.

Su última experiencia en un pensadero no había sido muy agradable... pero, por otro lado, aquel parecía ser el pensadero de su madre... ¿Qué podía pasar?

Finalmente, la curiosidad fue más fuerte e introdujo con decisión la punta de su varita en la sustancia plateada que daba vueltas, incesantemente.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, cayó de bruces sobre el mullido césped de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Se levantó apresuradamente y miró a su alrededor. No vio a su madre por ningún lado, así que echó a andar por los terrenos y se dio cuenta de que algunos alumnos se dirigían hacia el linde del bosque prohibido.

Se acercó hasta allí con cautela, y entonces vio a alguien que no era su madre...

Una figura avanzaba a buen paso por los amplios terrenos. Era la persona que más veces había aparecido en las pesadillas de Harry en el último año.

Aunque ahora sólo parecía contar quince o dieciséis años, su pelo era brillante, largo y sedoso hasta la cintura. Estaba distinta a la última vez que el muchacho la había visto. Lo único que no parecía haber cambiado en ella, era ese brillo mortal en sus ojos, esa mirada de odio, capaz de atravesar almas.

Se merecía una muerte lenta y dolorosa y a Harry le gustaría dársela. Pero no era el momento, así que se limitó a seguirla.

La figura entró en el bosque con decisión, sin mostrar duda ni por un instante. Harry la seguía a unos cuantos metros, aunque sabía que ella no podría verlo incluso si él hubiera estado delante de sus narices.

Al principio, Harry no vio nada, sólo una oscuridad impenetrable que desapareció en cuanto Bellatrix Black, pues no era otra la figura, inició un movimiento de varita.

¡MORSMORDRE!- exclamó con voz perfectamente audible.

La marca tenebrosa, una calavera con una serpiente que salía de su boca, se proyectó en el cielo.

Aunque invisible para aquellos que estuvieran fuera del bosque prohibido, la luz que salía de la marca, iluminó a un círculo de mortífagos que esperaban algo... o más bien a alguien...

Bellatrix tomó su lugar en el círculo y dijo: Ya está, mi señor, los Prewett están muertos.

Harry, vio entonces con horror a Voldemort acercándose a ellos, e internándose en el centro del círculo.

El Voldemort que allí se hallaba, era muy distinto al actual: en primer lugar, un aura de poder que podía sentirse con la mayor claridad, lo rodeaba. En segundo, sus ojos, completamente rojos, parecían arder de satisfacción. El Voldemort que Harry había visto en contadas ocasiones, era sólo una sombra del que ahora se erguía orgulloso en medio de sus leales siervos.

Voldemort apenas sonrió sus labios se abrieron en una mueca horrible y dijo simplemente: Bien. Bellatrix, has cumplido tu misión con maestría.

Volveremos a vernos, no lo dudéis ni por un segundo- añadió en tono aterrador dándose media vuelta para irse.

Antes de que los mortífagos se dispersaran, Harry echó un vistazo a las personas que se hallaban formando parte del siniestro círculo.

La asesina de su padrino, que aún compartía su apellido, parecía ocupar una posición preferente, junto con otros tres mortífagos: A su derecha, Snape, al lado de él, Lucius Malfoy y al lado de éste último...

No, no podía ser verdad, Harry tuvo que agarrarse aun grueso tronco para no caer al suelo.

La persona que estaba situada a la derecha de Malfoy, era Lily Evans.

Harry sintió como una niebla espesa lo cubría todo y luego, sin previo aviso, se encontró de nuevo sentado en el suelo de la habitación donde se hallaban los pensaderos.

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que había pasado y asegurarse de que no estaba soñando No podía creer lo que había visto.

Su madre... no podía ser, no, él la había visto el año anterior en el pensadero de Snape y era la última persona de quien habría sospechado que se pasaría al lado tenebroso.

Además... era totalmente imposible. ¿Acaso no le había mostrado Moody una foto dónde estaba claro que su madre pertenecía a la Orden del Fénix? Tal vez... sólo tal vez, ella hubiera cometido un error- se dijo Harry- en el pensadero sólo tenía 16 años. Pero... ¿Por qué tuvo que ser mortífaga? Harry notó como los ojos se le inundaban de lágrimas.

Tal vez... pensó luego, el pensadero no funciona bien o algo por el estilo... Harry, simplemente no podía aceptar que un día, su madre había siso como Bellatrix Lestrange o cualquiera de los secuaces de Voldemort.

Un momento... – se dijo luego- aquí hay algo extraño... si mi madre traicionó a Voldemort¿Por qué él se resistía a matarla cuando no tiene piedad con nadie? Harry se quedó pensativo, recordaba cuando los dementores se le acercaban en tercero:

¡Apártate, estúpida, apártate!

Eso era lo que Voldemort había dicho. ¿ Por qué no la había matado sin más preámbulos?

Entonces, Harry fijó su vista en el otro pensadero que permanecía en la habitación, sin que su aspecto se alterara lo más mínimo, se preguntó si la respuesta a sus dudas estaría en él. Porque Harry ya se había dado cuenta: aquel pensadero tenía que ser de su padre.

Harry se acercó al borde y miró hacia abajo. Era lo último que deseaba en ese momento, pero... tal vez allí estuviera la respuesta a todo...

Casi sin proponérselo, acercó su varita a la sustancia plateada, y ésta lo absorbió de inmediato.


	19. El legado de la familia Potter

**Capítulo 19: El legado de la familia Potter**

Esta vez, el aterrizaje no fue brusco, Harry cayó suavemente sobre un suelo de piedra. Levantó la vista rápidamente y vio a Dumbledore, unos cuantos años más joven, hablando con... su padre que debía contar unos diecisiete o dieciocho años.

Su padre estaba sentado, en una silla situada justo frente a la mirada de Dumbledore.

Éste último, paseaba, nervioso, de un lado a otro del despacho, evitando mirara a James Potter a los ojos.

Finalmente habló:

Sé que debería haberte dicho esto hace mucho tiempo pero... no fui capaz.

Has de saber, que entre tus antepasados hay uno de especial importancia cuyo legado perdura hasta nuestros días.

Dumbledore aspiró una bocanada de aire, dejándolo escapar de sus labios lentamente, como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Eres el heredero de Godric Gryffindor.

James estudió a Dumbledore con ojos ávidos e inquisitivos, pero no pudo o bien no supo que decir así que permaneció en silencio, aguardando a que Dumbledore siguiera hablando. Porque él estaba seguro de que había algo más. Con Dumbledore siempre había algo más.

Después de un tenso e incómodo silencio, Dumbledore prosiguió: hasta ahora, todos tus antepasados han sido de sangre limpia, pero el primer mago que nazca de un muggle o hijo de muggles en tu familia, tendrá que obedecer al legado.

Es mejor que Lily no tenga ese niño- terminó Dumbledore con voz sombría.

¿Qué dice el legado?- inquirió James.

Según el legado- repuso Dumbledore- ese niño sería el destinado a acabar con el heredero de Slytherin, como sucedió hace mil años, es decir... con Lord Voldemort.

James no dijo nada, parecía haber perdido momentáneamente la facultad de hablar.

El problema- siguió diciendo Dumbledore- es que según la profecía oculta en el departamento de misterios del ministerio de magia y de la cual he tenido noticia hace sólo un par de días, podría suceder el caso contrario.

Es más, el señor tenebroso ya está enterado de ella. Uno de sus asquerosos mortífagos, nos espió, mientras la profecía era desvelada. Así que ese niño está en peligro antes de que nazca...

Voldemort os buscará y... - añadió con un deje de amargura en la voz- sabes que os encontrará...

James se levantó bruscamente de su asiento.

Entonces nos esconderemos- dijo- no voy a permitir que Lily pierda ese niño.

Debe haber alguna forma de ocultarse ante sus ojos, Dumbledore, usted debe saberla... – musitó James con aspecto abatido.

Sí la hay- empezó Dumbledore pero es tremendamente complicada... se trata del encantamiento fidelio...

Pero Harry no pudo seguir oyendo, porque la voz de Dumbledore empezó a hacerse casi inaudible, como si proviniera de una emisora de radio mal sintonizada. La voz subía y bajaba... y Harry se dio cuenta de que esto se debía a unos golpes que no sabía de donde provenían.

Una espesa niebla volvió a cubrirlo todo y Harry se encontró de nuevo en el suelo de piedra de la habitación.

En ese momento, supo de donde provenían los golpes. En la puerta, se escuchaban unos golpes sordos, insistentes y, entonces, una voz que Harry reconoció de inmediato habló:

Harry, vamos, ven deprisa.

Draco estaba al otro lado de la puerta.


	20. La elección de Draco

**Hola a todos! vaya! si tengo reviews y todo! muchas gracias, Airam Lilian Lupin! espero que te haya gustado todo lo que he escrito y que te resulte interesante este capítulo. ya sólo faltan 6 y el epílogo!**

Bueno, lo del disclaimer, que los derechos de publicación son de Rowling, que yo no gano dinero con esto y patatín, patatán ya se lo saben ¿no? así que sin más, disfruten del capítulo... y reviews, por favor, me alegran la vista!

**Capítulo 20: La elección de Draco**

Draco salió del cementerio con cara de circunstancias. Las últimas palabras de Lord Voldemort resonaban en su cabeza como un cántico macabro:

"_Se trata de Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger..."_

¡Hermione Granger¿Y como iba a ser capaz de hacerle el más mínimo daño? Pero había que actuar... y rápido, su vida no era lo único que estaba en juego... tenía que hacerlo... aunque pasara el resto de su miserable vida lamentándolo...

Esa noche, Draco no pudo dormir, pensaba que al día siguiente, Hermione, su amada Hermione, dejaría de existir para siempre... Y pasó la noche... larga y solitaria y a la vez corta, demasiado corta... larga en sus lentos suspiros y corta en sus horas fugaces.

Y llegó el día... el último día que pasarían ese año es Hogwarts, y también el último día del famoso Harry Potter y la chica de pelo castaño y rizado que había conseguido que fuera capaz de sentir... algo que nadie había logrado hasta ahora... debería haber sido un día gris y lluvioso, por contra, el sol resplandecía en el cielo, como provocando a todo aquel que estuviera dispuesto a arruinar aquel hermoso día... ¡El día! No hubo día se fue no más llegar y la noche se acercó con pasos silenciosos, recordando que al amparo de su oscuridad, ocurrirían muchas cosas.

El Gran Comedor, estaba resplandeciente, aquel era el día de entregar la copa de la casa y, a la mañana siguiente, todos los alumnos partirían para sus casas.

Los alumnos, comentaban durante la cena, las anécdotas del curso. Pero había alguien que no estaba allí.

¿Dónde está Potter?- se preguntó Draco- no se le habrá ocurrido desaparecer justo hoy...

Pero antes, tenía que ejecutar la primera parte del plan de su señor... así que se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor con paso seguro.

Pronto divisó la melena rizada de Hermione en medio de la multitud. Tragó saliva.

Aunque me muera por dentro- pensó- no borraré la sonrisa de mis labios.

Por fin se acercó a ella. Ven conmigo- susurró en su oído- Y salió del Gran Comedor.

Hermione no hizo ninguna pregunta, se levantó de la mesa con el pretexto de ir al baño, y siguió a Draco que ya la esperaba fuera.

¿Dónde vamos?- preguntó entonces con curiosidad.

Es una sorpresa- repuso Draco sonriendo- Ya lo verás- añadió.

Hermione se dejó guiar dócilmente por Draco.

¿Dónde está Harry?- preguntó éste al cabo de cinco minutos.

Pues... bueno... te lo diré. Pero no se lo digas a nadie ¿De acuerdo?- pidió Hermione, dubitativa.

Claro- afirmó Draco con seguridad. ¿A qué viene tanto misterio?-preguntó.

Viene a que Harry está en la habitación del ejército de Dumbledore, viendo los pensaderos de sus padres.

¿Los pensaderos... de sus padres?- inquirió Draco con incredulidad.

Sí- repuso Hermione. Ginny lo dijo. Pero aún no sabemos lo que hay tan importante, porque Harry lleva allí dentro todo el día.

No podría haber salido mejor- pensó Draco para sí- Cuando Harry venga conmigo, Dumbledore pensará que sigue en la habitación.

Bueno, vamos- dijo entonces con impaciencia tomando a Hermione de la mano y conduciéndola hasta un pasillo de las mazmorras que ella no había visto nunca.

Ahora- dijo Draco- voy a hacer algo que desearé no haber hecho jamás. Pero no tengo otra salida... tal vez algún día lo entiendas.

Besó a Hermione, y sin más dilación, sacó la varita de su bolsillo y pronunció con voz alta y clara:

¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

Pero no sucedió nada. Ningún rayo de luz salió de la varita de Draco.

Éste miró la varita, confundido. Claro... eso es- murmuró- ya sé lo que ha pasado.

Hermione... - susurró- yo... Ella lo miraba con expresión de horror.

Draco... - empezó- ¿Qué has... ¿Por qué querías... ? No pudo terminar, el labio le temblaba y de pronto, se echó a llorar, estremecida.

Hermione yo... - empezó Draco. No encontraba palabras para explicar lo que había estado a punto de hacer. –El hechizo no ha funcionado porque no te odio, no puedo odiarte. Y sin odio, la maldición no funciona- dijo con un deje de amargura en la voz-.

Hermione- continuó- tenía que hacerlo... Voldemort... pero no, no lo haré. Escóndete, sí, eso es. Encontraremos un buen escondite para ocultarte.

Hermione seguía llorando, mientras en su pecho se advertían los violentos espasmos provocados por el llanto.

Draco la estrechó entre sus brazos, mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Pero Hermione lo rechazó de inmediato.

No- murmuró- no puedo estar contigo, no después de esto.

Hermione- musitó Draco- lo siento, yo...

Draco se abrazó las rodillas y se derrumbó en el suelo, escondiendo la cabeza entre las manos.

Hermione tuvo la seguridad de que estaba llorando. Draco Malfoy... El que siempre miraba a todo el mundo por encima del hombro... el protegido del profesor Snape... Draco Malfoy... el que despreciaba a los "sangre sucia"...

Yo también lo siento- dijo entonces. Dando media vuelta y saliendo por el extremo del pasillo.

Draco oyó un ruido... una especie de chasquido que le hizo sospechar lo peor. Levantó la vista. El anillo que le había regalado a Hermione yacía a sus pies, ella lo había tirado. Draco se sintió un ser miserable.

Pero lo que ambos ignoraban, es que, oculto tras las sombras, alguien había escuchado la conversación.

Unos fuertes brazos sujetaron a Hermione y una mano le cubrió la boca para evitar que gritase.

Bien... muy bien- siseó una voz ronca que arrastraba las palabras- te has empeñado en cambiar a Draco... Todo habría salido bien... de no ser porque desde que vi ese anillo en tu dedo, supe que él iba a traicionarnos. Por eso le ordenamos matarte, para ver hasta dónde podía llegar su lealtad...

Mi hijo es un mortífago, Granger. Nunca podrás cambiar eso.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos. ¡Un mortífago¡Harry estaba en peligro!

Lo siento, Hermione, tengo órdenes del señor tenebroso de llevarte junto a él- dijo Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione intentó gritar, pero Draco ya estaba al otro extremo del pasillo. Pronto llegaría a dónde estaba Harry. No había escapatoria posible... Finalmente, Lord Voldemort había vencido.


	21. El traslador

**Capítulo 21: El traslador**

Cuando Harry salió de la habitación del ejército de Dumbledore, estaba completamente blanco. Nunca olvidaría lo que había en aquellos pensaderos. Ahora entendía porqué el sombrero seleccionador había dudado en qué casa ponerlo. ¿Cómo se podía ser el heredero de Godric Gryffindor y, a la vez, el hijo de una mortífaga? Mortífaga... odiaba tanto esa palabra... nunca pensó que la usaría para referirse a la persona que le había salvado la vida. Lo que dijo Draco a continuación, le heló la sangre en las venas:

-Vamos, Harry¡Lupin se ha transformado en hombre lobo y está atacando a Snape!

Harry no lo pensó dos veces, salió disparado tras Draco pasillo abajo.

Ninguno de los los dos dijo una palabra más hasta que estuvieron fuera del castillo.

-¿Dónde están?- preguntó Harry entonces con expresión asustada.

-En la casa de los gritos- repuso Draco- Vamos¡Rápido!

Draco no podía arriesgarse a que nada saliera mal. No quería hacerlo. Lo hacía por... ella. Si no cumplía su parte del plan, sabrían que ella estaba viva. Una vez, todo hubiera dado resultado, diría que no la había podido encontrar o algo así. Lo importante era que ella estuviera a salvo.

Por fin llegaron al sauce boxeador, pero justo cuando Harry se disponía a tocar el nudo del árbol para entrar en el pasadizo, Draco lo agarró del brazo, y cogió el traslador con la otra mano.

Ahora los dos se desplazaban a velocidad de vértigo hacia el cementerio donde Voldemort esperaba.


	22. En el cementerio

**Capítulo 22: En el cementerio**

Harry y Draco aterrizaron de bruces sobre el suelo pedregoso del cementerio.

-Draco¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Harry con exasperación.

-En realidad, Lupin está aquí- dijo Draco mirando a ambos lados, aunque sabía que el no aparecería.

Harry miró hacia el cielo. ¡Ojala no existiera la luna llena!- pensó mientras observaba su perfil blanco. Parecía tan pálida e inocente allí arriba... y sin embargo, ella, sin saberlo, arruinaba cada noche con su apariencia la vida del último merodeador...

Un momento...

-¡Draco!- exclamó Harry de pronto- ¡Mira la luna!

-¿Qué mire la luna?- preguntó Draco- ¿Pero que...? En cuanto dirigió la mirada hacia ella lo comprendió: la luna estaba en cuarto creciente, no llena. La luna no estaba llena y Lupin no podía haberse transformado.

-¿Qué significa esto, Draco?-preguntó Harry.

Por toda respuesta, una veintena de mortífagos, tal vez más, aparecieron ante ellos de improviso.

-Vaya, Draco- le espetó Lucius Malfoy a su hijo- no te esperábamos, no al menos después de lo que has hecho. Ha sido una estupidez- añadió.

-¿Qué?-balbuceó Draco- ¿De qué hablas? He cumplido con mi parte de lo acordado. Granger está muerta y Potter está aquí. ¿Eso es lo que queríais¿No?

Harry miraba alternativamente a Lucius Malfoy y a su hijo, demasiado sorprendido por las palabras de ambos para decir nada.

-Mientes muy mal, Draco- lo acusó Lucius- Tú no has matado a Granger. Ella está aquí. No gracias a ti, claro. Tras esto, murmuró¡Lumos! iluminando un claro del cementerio donde Hermione estaba atada a una tumba. Yacía inconsciente, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro en un ángulo extraño.

Draco sacó rápidamente la varita y adelantó un paso. Pero su padre fue más rápido¡Crucio!-gritó.

Draco se retorcía en el suelo, pero de pronto el dolor cesó tan rápido como había empezado.

-¡Lucius!- gritó una voz fría- ¿No te he dicho que esperes? No es el momento... aún.

Los mortífagos enmudecieron.

Una figura oscura emergió de las sombras, mostrando su horrible sonrisa.

Lord Voldemort había hecho su aparición en el cementerio.

Como empujados por una mano invisible, todos los mortífagos se inclinaron en una reverencia.

Voldemort sonrió. -¡Vaya!- exclamó de repente- parece que Harry ha venido a nuestra... "pequeña fiesta."

-Echa un vistazo a tu alrededor- añadió con satisfacción-.

Harry miró a Draco. Éste último le dirigió una mirada de culpabilidad y avanzó un paso, como recordando su presencia.

-Me ocuparé de ti después- espetó Voldemort mirándolo con desprecio.

-¡MORSMORDRE!-pronunció de inmediato.

La marca tenebrosa apareció en el cielo estrellado con total nitidez, iluminando todo el cementerio.

Harry, obediente, echó un vistazo a su alrededor y lo que descubrió lo llenó de espanto. Tumbas. Aquel inmundo lugar estaba lleno de tumbas.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Aquí-repuso Voldemort con el pecho henchido de orgullo- yacen todas las personas que han tenido el honor de morir a mis manos.

-Ven, puedes ver a algunos- añadió.

Harry dio un paso al frente, temeroso.

-No temas- dijo Voldemort- no va a pasarte nada... aún.

Harry se acercó a Voldemort, aún temblando, pensando que era mejor obedecer aunque esas palabras en su boca sonaban a amenaza de muerte.

Mientras tanto, sin que nadie lo advirtiera, oculto entre las sombras y con un sigilo en el que iba en juego su vida, Draco Malfoy desapareció del cementerio.


	23. La confesión

Hola a todos! bueno, y por fin, aquí está el cap. 23! estamos llegando ya alfinal del fic. No os hace ilusión? xD no me hagaís caso, que desvarío. Bueno, sólo querí deciros que disfrutéis el cap: (contestaré reviews al final)

**Capítulo 23: La confesión**

Draco corría en dirección al castillo como alma que lleva el diablo. Sabía perfectamente a dónde se dirigía. Hacía tiempo que sospechaba algo y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando vio la cara que hacía Harry al mirar los ojos de Voldemort, a pesar de que éstos eran inescrutables.

Se dirigió rápidamente al tercer piso y llegó sin aliento hasta la estatua de un fénix grabado con maestría en la piedra Tenía que entrar en el despacho de Dumbledore. Sólo podía cruzar los dedos para que él no se hallara allí.

-¡MEIGAS FRITAS!- pronunció con claridad.

Como la vez anterior, el fénix comenzó a describir círculos ascendentes. Draco se subió a él con rapidez.

Penetró en el despacho de Dumbledore, suspirando de alivio por su ausencia, e inmediatamente buscó con la mirada un objeto contundente.

Sólo halló un pisapapeles sobre el escritorio del director, pero pensó que serviría.

Lo cogió y lo estrelló con fuerza sobre el cristal de la urna que contenía la espada de Godric Gryffindor.

Estaba seguro de que Harry era su heredero y, por tanto, el único que podía matar a su señor y librarlos a todos. No le importaba nadie, en realidad, excepto... Hermione.

Sin más dilación, cogió la espada con ambas manos (pesaba mucho) y salió disparado del despacho de Dumbledore.

Corrió hasta llegar al sauce boxeador, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar el traslador, alguien salió de detrás del traslador. Era Samantha.

-Hola, Draco- dijo ella con expresión de suficiencia- tengo que hablar contigo...

-Ahora no, Samantha, es imposible que hablemos ahora.

Draco estaba a punto de coger el traslador cuando lo que dijo Samantha a continuación, hizo que detuviera la mano en el aire:

-Yo fui la autora de los ataques.

Draco se quedó paralizado. Se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando a Samantha, intentando escrutar sus ojos oscuros, deseando que las últimas palabras de Samantha fuesen sólo una sucia mentira.

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó para asegurarse de que había oído bien.

-Que yo fui la autora de los ataques- repitió Samantha, tranquilamente.

-Yo lancé la maldición cruciatus a Hermione Granger y... maté a Pansy.

Draco sonrió forzadamente. Empezaba a pensar que Samantha se había golpeado la cabeza con algo.

-Sam-dijo con seguridad- tú no pudiste ser la autora porque fuiste la víctima. ¿Recuerdas? Tuvo que ser un profesor, ocurrió en cuarto y...

-Creo que no lo has entendido, Draco- interrumpió Samantha.

-Simulé mi ataque para que nadie sospechara de mí. Ataqué a Hermione porque veía en tus ojos que estabas enamorado de ella... eres un mortífago Draco... ¡Eres un Black, No puedes enamorarte de una "sangre sucia"! -añadió mientras frenaba con su propia varita el movimiento que había iniciado Draco para atacarla al oír la increpación a Hermione- Eres sangre de mi sangre, maldita sea¡¡No puedes ser como Sirius!

-Tú- logró articular Draco- ¡Tú me hacías chantaje para que saliera con ella!

-Eso no fue culpa mía- dijo Samantha con pesar- era una orden.

-¿Una orden?- inquirió Draco- ¿De quién?

- ¡Ay, Draco¿Aún no lo has adivinado? La orden procedía de Lord Voldemort. Soy una mortífaga. Nunca me has visto en las reuniones porque soy su "arma secreta" no sabes lo poderosa que puedo llegar a ser. Ya viste lo que soy capaz de hacer con un simple crucio.

-¿Eres mortífaga¿Y porqué yo no sabía nada?

-Porque- explicó Samantha con paciencia- mi misión era demostrar que eras un traidor. Yo le dije al señor tenebroso que no habías matado a Granger.

Las últimas palabras de Samantha, cayeron sobre ella, tras la bofetada que le propinó Draco.

-¡ESTÁS LOCA!- gritó él- Hermione va a morir por tu culpa.

-No quiero saber de ti nunca más. Bueno sí- añadió con determinación- sólo dime por qué lo has hecho.- preguntó, temiendo saber ya la respuesta.

Por toda respuesta, Samantha extrajo algo pequeño y redondo del bolsillo de su túnica.

El anillo de compromiso, brillaba ahora en su mano.

-Oí la conversación con tu padre- dijo- y vi el anillo en el dedo de Granger. Cuando se lo quitó, yo lo recogí.

-Te quiero Draco, estamos destinados, el anillo es un símbolo de fidelidad. Y tu padre lo quiere así.

-Eso no cambia nada- repuso él con exasperación- si no fuera porque ella está en peligro, te mataría aquí mismo. ¿De verdad creías que podría enamorarme de ti si hacías daño a la única persona que me importaba en este mundo?

-Lo importante es, que esta noche, o Hermione y yo salimos con vida de ese maldito cementerio, o morimos los dos, porque para matarla a ella, tendrán que pasar por encima de mi cadáver.

Y dicho esto, cogió por fin el traslador, mientras oía como Samantha decía entre sollozos:

-Esto es un símbolo, Draco estamos destinados... para siempre.

Respondo reviews:

**Lyrieth:** me alegro mucho de que te guste! espero que te guste también este cap. me gustan las historias donde los acontecimientos seprecipitan y al final, todo sucede muy rápido, como en la saga de la rubia. ;-)

**Hannah:** me alegro de que te guste también a tí, en serio, me hace mucha ilusión recibir reviews. . Espero que lo sigas leyendo, ya falta poco para el final.

**Terry Moon:** hola!jeje muchas gracias por tu review, pero no leas todo de golpe que se te indigestará... O.o Bueno, no es por hacer publicidad, pero este es el primer fic que escribí y por ello no muy bueno... actualmente lo estoy revisando... igual al final cambio los capítulos... pero ahora no sé... me da pereza xD. Te decía que no es por hacer publicidad, pero si quieres leerte algo mejor mío, entra en mi nombre, cualquier historia que escojas será mejor queésta. xD.

Lily


	24. Una extraña afinidad

**Capítulo 24: Una extraña afinidad**

Mientras esto sucedía, en el cementerio, Voldemort no había estado ocioso. Había mostrado a Harry las tumbas de sus padres.

Tras ver los pensaderos, Harry entendía porque Voldemort supo que debía matarlo a él en lugar de a Neville. El señor tenebroso sabía que Harry era el heredero de Gryffindor, y, por supuesto, conocía la leyenda de los fundadores de Hogwarts.

Sólo le quedaba una cosa por conocer: la profecía.

Harry sentía que el odio recorría sus venas como un veneno, pero... ¿Qué podía hacer un chico de dieciséis años contra el ser más poderoso de la tierra y sus leales siervos? No cabía esperanza alguna.

Harry sentía el miedo, que empezaba a sumirlo en un estado de semiinconsciencia. Consciente, sin embargo, de que lo único que lograría enfrentándose al ser más poderoso de la tierra, sería prolongar la tortura y el sufrimiento al que iba a ser sometido, porque Voldemort no estaría satisfecho con matarle.

Por otro lado, Harry estaba empezando a pensar que todo le daba igual¿Vivir para qué¿Para ver como asesinaban a su mejor amiga, incapaz de hacer nada? O, en el mejor de los casos¿Para seguir torturándose con el recuerdo de la muerte de Sirius?

Se hallaba ahora en un callejón sin salida, y no había posibilidad de volver atrás. Toda la vida de Harry le había llevado hasta ese momento, y, ahora que había llegado sabía que no estaría a la altura.

En ese mismo momento, cuando todo parecía perdido irremediablemente, Draco apareció en el cementerio. Llevaba algo entre sus manos, con gran cuidado, como si dicho objeto fuera más importante que su propia vida. Harry no acertaba a vislumbrarlo desde el lugar donde se encontraba. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, la voz siseante de Voldemort habló:

-Draco, ata al señor Potter a esa tumba- ordenó indicando una tumba situada frente a él.

-Mi señor, yo... - empezó Draco

-Haz lo que te digo o mato a Granger ahora mismo.

Draco obedeció. Cogió las cuerdas que estaban en el suelo y se dispuso a atar a Harry a la tumba. Harry no hizo nada por resistirse, estaba demasiado asustado, y sabía que nada de lo que intentara saldría bien.

Draco ceñía las cuerdas a los brazos de Harry, asegurándose de dejarlas un poco sueltas para que fuera fácil volver a deslizar los brazos hacia fuera. Pero Harry parecía estar cansado de luchar. De pronto, Draco sintió un dolor inexplicable, algo que nunca había sentido hasta el momento, era el dolor de una maldición cruciatus, sí, pero esta tenía una fuerza especial, parecía proceder del mismo infierno.

El dolor aumentó gradualmente, subió, volvió a bajar, y de pronto, cesó, tan repentinamente como había empezado.

-Tienes que apretar más las cuerdas- dijo Voldemort por toda respuesta-así puede escaparse en cualquier momento.

Era evidente que la maldición que Draco había sentido, procedía de la varita de Lord Voldemort.

Draco volvió a atar a Harry, esta vez, asegurándose de que las cuerdas quedaban bien tensas de modo que era imposible que Harry escapara.

-Bien... Draco- empezó Voldemort- ahora voy a contarle a Harry una historia muy interesante...

Harry levantó la cabeza, abrumado. Sabía que todas las palabras que salieran de esos finos labios, iban a ser como puñales directos a su alma.

-Estoy seguro- prosiguió Voldemort- de que Dumbledore no te ha contado un "pequeño secreto" acerca de tu madre.

-Ya sé que era mortífaga- admitió Harry. Nada de lo que me digan acerca de ella me hará sentir peor. No sé como ella fue capaz de servir a alguien que ha abandonado la razón por la locura.

El señor tenebroso se limitó a sonreír. Pero era ésta una sonrisa tan forzada, que Harry tuvo la sensación de que hacía tiempo que había olvidado como hacerlo.

-Tu madre ha sido la única persona que ha conseguido introducirse en mi mente.

Harry lo miró, anonadado. En su mente... -pensó- ¿Por eso sabía que había atacado al señor Weasley el año pasado?

-Sé lo que estás pensando- repuso Voldemort-parece que aún te resistes a que mi "querido" Severus te enseñe como usar oclumencia. Sé todo lo que haces, Harry. Me he introducido en tu mente cientos de veces... por eso el año pasado sabías dónde estaba yo y que hacía en ese momento. Pero la diferencia, es que yo elijo cuando deseo leer tu mente y tú simplemente estás sometido a mi voluntad.

Hubo un prolongado silencio. Si va a matarme- se preguntó Harry- ¿Por qué no lo hace ya?

Voldemort lo miró con desdén. En estas circunstancias, Harry ya se había acostumbrado a que Voldemort supiera todo lo que pensaba. No podía moverse, no podía trazar ningún plan, no podía ni siquiera respirar sin que él lo supiera de antemano...

-Porque quiero darte antes la oportunidad de defenderte- repuso Voldemort mientras extraía algo situado en su cintura- Era... Harry no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Era una espada magnífica, igual a la que Harry había usado en su segundo curso contra el basilisco... pero en lugar de rubíes, la empuñadura estaba cuajada de esmeraldas y, a pesar de la terrorífica impresión, Harry no pudo dejar de reconocer que era una verdadera obra de arte. El mango brillaba como si fuera de oro puro, y la hoja emitía un destello cegador. Harry observó la espada, anonadado.

-¿Te gusta?- inquirió Voldemort con suspicacia- Y levantó la espada a la altura de los ojos de Harry, para que éste pudiera admirarla en todo su esplendor. La hoja, con un poder diabólico, parecía ser capaz de cortar a kilómetros de distancia y, efectivamente, cuando Harry pudo darse cuenta, se hallaba libre de las cuerdas que lo habían mantenido atado segundos antes.

Levantó la vista, y leyó la inscripción grabada a fuego en la hoja de la espada: Salazar Slytherin.

Así que aquella espada pertenecía al cuarto fundador de Hogwarts, el más terrorífico, el más letal. Cuyos descendientes seguían sembrando el terror en el mundo mágico. Harry recordó, como si en ese mismo instante la tuviera ante sus ojos, la espada del fundador de su casa. Él había podido empuñarla en una ocasión. Ahora recordaba, cierta leyenda que un día leyó en un libro de la sección prohibida que había interesado a Hermione:

"_Sólo aquel que sea un digno heredero de su casa, podrá usar el arma _

_correspondiente a su fundador, sin sufrir ningún daño, de lo contrario, _

_el espíritu del fundador se encargará de hacerle pagar tan grave ofensa"._

Tras ver los pensaderos, Harry sabía que él era el heredero de Gryffindor, y, por tanto, podía usar la espada, pero... ¿Cómo? La espada se hallaba lejos, en la vitrina del despacho de Dumbledore.

Entonces, la voz de Draco le llegó desde el otro extremo del cementerio y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Harry se alegró de oírla:

-Harry, usa la espada de Gryffindor- gritó Draco, mientras el contundente objeto caía en las manos de Harry.

Voldemort miró alternativamente a Harry y a Draco. Finalmente dijo:

-Así que lo sabes¿no es así?

-Así es- repuso Harry intentando controlar la voz para que no le temblara.

-Vaya- dijo Voldemort. Parece que el destino se repite. El heredero de Salazar Slytherin contra... el heredero de Godric Gryffindor- añadió con sorna. En fin... no se puede escapar al destino...

Ambos levantaron las espadas a la vez y Harry supo en aquel momento, que uno de los dos moriría esa noche. Él iba a ser el asesino o el asesinado.


	25. El poder de los ojos de serpiente

**Capítulo 25: El poder de los ojos de serpiente**

Harry y Voldemort se enzarzaron en una encarnizada lucha a muerte.

La misma libertad luchaba contra la tiranía en aquel cementerio, una lucha por imponerse a cualquier precio, sin importar cuantas vidas estuvieran en juego.

Las espadas entrechocaban cada vez con más fuerza, ahora eran tan rápidas que Draco solo veía su estela.

Harry y Voldemort luchaban en un torbellino de color. Ojos verdes. Sangre roja. Destellos plateados que ni siquiera rozaban el pecho del oponente. Voldemort sabía hacía donde iba la espada de Harry. Sólo era cuestión de segundos que uno de los dos se cansara y sería el vencido.

Harry sólo oía el sonido metálico de las espadas y los hechizos de los mortífagos, que pasaban silbando a su lado, dando al cementerio una apariencia de campo de batalla. Pasos. Silbidos. Impactos contra las tumbas. Niebla.

Las ráfagas se sucedían a toda velocidad. Una pasó demasiado cerca... Harry se derrumbó en el suelo. La espada cayó a su lado. De repente todo se volvió rojo...

"_Acércate más, muchacha, no temas, puedo ofrecerte todo ese poder_

_que tanto anhelas..._

_a los ojos, mírame a los ojos... "_

¿A los ojos¿De quién diablos era esa voz?

"_Así que Lily¿no es así, Lily Evans, _

_Espero grandes cosas de ti, eres poderosa, muy poderosa..."_

-¡Crucio!- esta última exclamación, proveniente de los labios de Voldemort, hizo que Hermione se retorciera de dolor, atada a la tumba.

-Harry, -exclamó- ¡Harry, despierta, por favor!

-Harry despertó sobresaltado. ¡Tú! –Dijo- señalando a Voldemort con dedo acusador- Tú engañaste a mi madre para que te llevara hasta mi padre. No le ibas a dar poder¡ibas a matarla!

-Harry...- empezó Voldemort- hay muchas cosas que tú ignoras. Tu madre, Lily Evans, era la única persona capaz de leer mi mente. No podía dejar que se uniera a los aurores, lo entiendes¿verdad?

Harry entonces recordó algo, algo que le habían estado repitiendo desde su primer año en Hogwarts, y tuvo una idea:

"_Eres igual que James, excepto los ojos, tienes los de tu madre"_

Harry volvió a empuñar la espada de Godric Gryffindor y la dirigió hacia Voldemort con expresión desafiante.

Éste esbozó una sonrisa irónica. -¿Quieres que volvamos a batirnos en duelo, Harry? Pueden pasar horas hasta que uno de los dos se canse o... tal vez sólo minutos. Tú decides¿Quieres vivir o por el contrario morir?

Harry levantó la espada hasta la altura de los ojos de Voldemort.

-Si tengo que morir- dijo- que así sea.

Por segunda vez en la misma noche, Harry y Voldemort se enzarzaron en un violento combate a muerte. Pero esta vez algo era diferente: Harry tenía una esperanza, era una remota posibilidad, pero tal vez valía la pena intentarlo.

Miró a Voldemort a los ojos, como si quisiera traspasarlo con la mirada y entonces... le pareció que Tom Marvolo y él eran la misma persona.

Pudo ver toda la vida de Voldemort en unos segundos... el día que asesinó a sus padres, simulando él mismo su propia muerte... el día que abrió la cámara de los secretos... El día que el primero de sus fieles vasallos se alió a él... el día que le comunicaron que era premio anual... los años que pasó estudiando artes oscuras... y, finalmente, logró encontrar un sentimiento, un sentimiento en aquel corazón más duro que una roca. Miedo. Voldemort no conocía la profecía completa y temía que aquella noche, el asesinado fuese él.

Finalmente Harry descubrió lo que Voldemort pensaba en ese momento: desviar la espada de Salazar Slytherin a la izquierda y acabar con él de una vez por todas. Pero Harry fue más rápido. Sin pensar, sin sentir nada excepto una ira que había empezado apoderándose de su razón y ahora colapsaba todos sus sentimientos, desvió su propia espada con rapidez y la introdujo limpiamente en el pecho de Voldemort.

La sangre empezó a manar a borbotones. Harry no esperaba aquello, en pocos segundos quedó cubierto de sangre de pies a cabeza. Finalmente, Voldemort dejó de luchar.

El enemigo de los magos libres, el ser más despiadado que había pisado la tierra, el mago que dio toda su vida por una vida déspota y maldita, yacía muerto en el suelo del cementerio. El cementerio donde él, a su vez había despojado a muchos magos y brujas de vivir.

Todo podía haber acabado así, de no ser porque...

En la sólida penumbra neblinosa del cementerio de Godric, dos figuras hacen su aparición... una de ellas es alta y delgada, vestida con una larga túnica. La que camina a su lado, parece llevar una larga melena, camina un poco encogida, como si temiera recibir una descarga en cualquier momento.

Las dos figuras avanzan directamente hacia Harry y Draco con determinación. Ahora están a menos de cien metros. Son un hombre y una mujer pero Harry no puede ver sus caras, cubiertas con una máscara negra. No dicen nada. Atacan.

-¡CRUCIO!- pronuncia la figura de la larga melena.

Draco se cae al suelo y se retuerce de dolor. Las dos figuras se despojan de la máscara al mismo tiempo.

-Parece que ahora no hay nadie que evita que yo me divierta un poco-dice el hombre de la melena rubio platino sonriendo.

-¡Padre!-exclama Draco- ¡Voldemort ha muerto, no tiene que seguir fingiendo que está de su parte!

El rostro de Lucius se ensombrece. La incredulidad da paso a la burla.

-Sabes que odio la hipocresía, Draco. Mi lealtad al señor tenebroso nunca fue fingida. Draco desvía la mirada hacia la mujer situada a la derecha de su padre. Pero Harry es más rápido.

-¡CRUCIO! Esta vez, Bellatrix Lestrange se estremece de dolor mientras la maldición prohibida atraviesa su cuerpo. Pero no por mucho tiempo. En pocos segundos, Bellatrix levanta su propia varita a la altura de los ojos de Harry, ahora la situación ha cambiado.

-Dame un motivo- dice ella- dame un solo motivo para que no te mate ahora mismo.

Harry traga saliva con dificultad. Luego responde rápidamente: -Nunca sabrás cómo lo maté.

Las palabras de Harry han desconcertado a Bellatrix, aunque no lo suficiente para que baje la guardia.- ¿Qué importa eso ahora?-inquiere, sorprendida- Él está muerto, es lo único que importa.

-Admítelo, Bellatrix- dice Harry en un susurro- ansias el poder. Quieres llegar a tener mucho más poder del que aquel que un día fue tu señor habría podido soñar. Pero para eso, necesitas saber cual fue su punto débil. Sigues sin saber el final de la profecía.

Bellatrix sonríe ampliamente. Por un momento, a Harry le da la impresión de que ha ganado la partida, pero Bellatrix responde con rapidez: -¿Te crees muy listo, verdad Potter? No subestimes jamás a Bellatrix Black. Aún guardo un as en la manga.

-¡LUMOS!- Bellatrix dirige la varita a la tumba situada al lado de la de Hermione y la ilumina con una luz tenue. Una melena rojiza cae en desordenados mechones sobre la tumba, un charquito en el suelo, evidencia que ella ha llorado. Ginny está atrapada, tan atrapada como él.

A Draco no parece irle mejor que a Harry. Ha renegado de todo lo que antes sentía por su padre. Ahora, un solo sentimiento domina a todo lo demás: Odio. Draco está intentando matar a Lucius Malfoy, pero no parece que lo consiga.

-Draco¿nunca aprenderás, verdad¿No te dije que para matar a alguien había que sentir un odio incontrolable? No parece que me odies, nunca podrías odiar a tu padre- provoca Lucius regodeándose- Aunque te diga que fui yo quien trajo aquí a la "sangre sucia".

-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!- exclama Draco, esta vez, con total claridad. Y la segunda muerte de la noche se produce en un cementerio comparable al mismo infierno.

De pronto, el cementerio se ilumina con una luz brillante, cegadora. Cuando Draco logra fijar la vista, todos los mortífagos huyen. El cementerio está ahora atestado de mortífagos. No van a luchar. No tienen que hacerlo. Ni siquiera les obliga a ello el defender el honor de su antiguo señor, ellos no creían en un mundo sólo de magos de sangre pura. Lo único que les unía a Lord Voldemort era el miedo. Pero tras su muerte, éste ha desaparecido. Ahora los mortífagos son libres. Muchos parecen despertar de un largo sueño. Bellatrix no se va. Sigue con la mirada puesta en Harry. Levanta la varita y dice en un susurro:

-Tienes dos opciones: o me dices completa esa maldita profecía o mato a Weasley ahora mismo. Y sabes que lo haré.

Bellatrix exclama: -¡EXPELLIARMUS! Y la varita de Harry, al que ha cogido completamente desprevenido, pasa a sus manos. Harry no tiene otra salida. De todas maneras, ya no le importa. Abre la boca y la profecía escapa de sus labios como si el no controlara las palabras. Como si sólo estuviera recitando una letanía cuyo peso lo agobiara:

"_El único con el poder para vencer al señor oscuro se acerca,_

_Nacido de aquellos que lo han burlado tres veces, vendrá al mundo mientras el séptimo mes esté muriendo... y el señor oscuro lo marcará como su igual..._

_pero él tendrá un poder que el señor oscuro no conoce...y uno de los dos debe morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno puede vivir mientras que el otro sobreviva"_

-Bueno-dice Bellatrix con tranquilidad- entonces no hay problema, sé cual era tu poder... parece ser que has leído la mente del señor tenebroso... ¿sabes? Él, Voldemort, quiero decir, siempre tuvo cuidado con tu madre, desde el momento que ella entro en Hogwarts, estuvo vigilándola. Sabía que podía leer su mente. Tuvo gran cuidado con ella, recuerdo que el día que ella accedió a servirle, el señor tenebroso nos dijo que con personas de tanto talento a su alrededor, empezaba a darse cuenta del poder que él mismo tenía.

-Siempre tuvo cuidado con las personas que él consideraba peligrosas para sus objetivos- aquí Bellatrix hace una pausa, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte- su gran error fue no recordar que los poderes permanecen en la sangre, sobretodo si la persona que lo posee da su vida por nosotros.

Bellatrix ha pasado demasiado tiempo hablando... sólo dos segundos de distracción han bastado a Harry para hacerse con la varita y apuntar directamente a sus ojos. Pero antes de matarla, quiere... no, necesita una explicación de lo que ocurrió en el departamento de misterios de labios de la asesina de Sirius.

Bellatrix mira a Harry directamente a los ojos, y sabe lo que piensa. Baja la mirada y dice con voz tenue:

"_En todas las familias, hasta en las de linaje más importante, _

_Hay un traidor a la sangre, en la mía, ya no._

_Y no me arrepiento de nada."_

Estas palabras hacen que Harry odie, aún más si cabe, a la asesina de la única familia que le quedaba. A la que puso fin a la libertad de su padrino, antes de que éste pudiera obtenerla. Ahora no duda. La maldición letal escapa de sus labios con una fuerza abrumadora, antes de que sus ojos se acostumbren de nuevo a la penumbra, antes incluso de darse cuenta de lo que ha hecho, Bellatrix, la mortífaga más fiel de Lord Voldemort, yace en el suelo, sin vida. Sus últimas palabras han sido: _"no me arrepiento de nada."_

-Yo tampoco- dice Harry en voz alta, y se dirige hacia las tumbas para liberar a Ginny y Hermione y poner fin a la noche más larga de su vida.


	26. Obligado a odiar

**Capítulo 26: Obligado a odiar**

Harry está sentado en el césped de los terrenos de Hogwarts. El sol, cálido como una caricia inunda sus sentidos. A su lado, están la mayoría de las personas a las que quiere: Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna y Draco. Éste último se ha convertido en un miembro más de la pandilla al empezar a salir con Hermione.

Ambos están ahora abrazados. Hermione duerme sobre el regazo de Draco. Harry se siente en paz con el mundo y consigo mismo.

Ron se pone de repente muy serio, y muy colorado y dice a borbotones:

-Luna y yo estamos saliendo.

Los minutos siguientes son para dar a Ron abrazos, y felicitaciones. Él sólo sonríe. Luna también sonríe, colorada como un pimiento. Luego se miran y se echan a reír.

Entonces, Draco, para sorpresa de todos despierta a Hermione y le dice con voz grave: -Creo que he encontrado algo que te va a gustar. De su bolsillo saca algo pequeño y redondo: el anillo que ha conseguido quitarle a Samantha. Hermione sonríe agradecida y le da un beso, mientras Draco pone el anillo de nuevo en el dedo de Hermione, de donde ya no se moverá.

Ron murmura: -Draco...- parece que al pelirrojo le cuesta encontrar las palabras acertadas- yo no debería... verás... nunca confié en ti y creo que te debo un a disculpa. Si no fuera por que le llevaste la espada a Harry, él nunca...

Draco hace un gesto con la mano. -Eso ya no importa- dice- para algo están los amigos ¿no? Yo hasta ahora, siempre he vivido sólo, sintiéndome superior a los demás por la influencia de mi padre. Pero ya no. Siempre he vivido odiando. Nunca más viviré obligado... obligado a odiar.


	27. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Mientras en el castillo todo son risas y felicitaciones, a pocos metros de allí, en el solitario cementerio donde la noche pasada tuvo lugar la batalla más atroz y sanguinaria que ha habido en el mundo mágico desde años atrás, se aprecian dos figuras, recortadas contra la tenue luz que ilumina la escena y que sólo deja ver sus cuerpos y el rostro asustado de una de ellas.

Nos aceramos un poco más, ahora, podemos ver sus rostros, iluminados por la suave luz del alba.

La figura tumbada en el suelo, es Bellatrix Black, la mortífaga más joven y más poderosa de Lord Voldemort. Era, quiero decir, porque ahora está claramente, muerta.

La otra persona parece ser una niña, abrazada al cuerpo, llora desesperada. Su nombre es Samantha Lestrange, también es mortífaga, y aunque es muy poderosa, su corta edad no ha permitido que sea capaz de igualar a su madre.

Cree firmemente que ha sido su prometido, Draco Malfoy el autor de la muerte de su madre. Y sabe que, tarde o temprano, la vengará. Se dirige a un punto indeterminado del horizonte, levanta la varita e, iluminada por la luz de la señal de los mortífagos, grita:

"_Lamentarás esto, Draco Malfoy_

_Y será pronto, muy pronto"_

El grito, angustioso suena como un latigazo entre las tumbas y el silencio se apodera del cementerio.

**FIN**

Aquí termina esta historia. Si te ha gustado¡Aún estás a tiempo! envíame un review y me alegrarás el día. por otro lado¡Muchas gracias a todas las que me han envíado sus opiniones! Significan mucho para mí, quizá más de lo que creéis. Bueno, dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, y yo tengo la esperanza de que te haya gustado mucho, mucho, así que si te has quedado con ganas de más, puedes ir a donde están todas mis historias, y ya tengo casi 20. (Aunque de momento, todas son de Harry Potter, planeo escribir acerca de Moulin Rouge, Titanic, Lolita oLas vírgenes suicidas) Por otro lado, tengo un fic, Inocencia Mortal, aunque sólo tiene 10 caps, de momento, porque aún lo estoy escribiendo, que podría considerarse la precuela deéste, aunque no lo escribí con esa intención, y algunos datos no coinciden, sus caminos se van uniendo a medida que escribo. Quizá algún día escriba una continuación, que ya me pidieron en otra página, pero de momento, no entra en mis planes. de todas formas, si te apetece leerla, pídemela y veré lo que puedo hacer. besos, y espero verte por otro de mis fics. Gracias por tu atención.

Lily Dark Black


End file.
